


Just a Business Agreement

by Slutty_Merlin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And he's about to be deported, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Connor is Canadian, Connor is a dick, Deportation threats, Eventual Explicit Content, Fake Proposal, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Honestly it's a ripoff I'm about to get sued, I literally hate myself for this fic, I'm Sorry, I'm uncreative sorry, Kinda, Literally his entire family is dead, M/M, Markus is 5000 percent done with this shit, Not beta'd we die like men, Obviously a human AU, Tagging is a nightmare, This is L I T T E R A L L Y just The Proposal but with Markus and Connor whoops, Which is a super sensitive topic right now, also, connor is bad at feelings, he gets better tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutty_Merlin/pseuds/Slutty_Merlin
Summary: Connor, a powerful editor at Stern and Kamski, faces deportation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Deportation threats. It just occurred to me how horribly insensitive this fic might come across, with what's happening in the trash heap that is my home country here in the US of A, but I love the movie The Proposal, and I couldn't get the thought of Connor and Markus as Margaret and Andrew, respectively, so here we are.  
> What am I even doing, you ask? You don't even ship Connor and Markus, you say? Well. You're right. And to answer that,  
> I H A V E N O C L U E  
> I think I just needed a tiny break from the garbage fire that is Caring Is Not an Advantage. Yeah. That's it.

Markus is utterly confused as to why the sun is already shining through his window when he wakes up. He knows it's summer, but he always wakes up at dawn, as the sun is just starting to rise. He chances a look over at his alarm clock and stares in horror as the numbers blink mockingly back at him. The damned thing turned off sometime in the night. Hurriedly, Markus grabs his watch, forcefully blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh,  _shit_!” he’s late, of course he’s late. Why shouldn’t he be?

Squishing down further anxieties, he pulls himself out of bed and switches into gear. So he has to skip breakfast. He’ll live through that particular first world problem.

He makes it to the coffee shop in record time, where the barista already has two coffees ready.

“Your usual.” Simon greets him with a grin. Markus lets out a sigh and offers his own soft, overslept smile.

“You literally saved my life, Simon, thank you.” He reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet but Simon stops him with a shake of his head.

“On the house.”

“You’re the best, Simon!” Markus calls on his way out, coffees in hand. “I owe you one!” without hesitation, he hurriedly makes his way across the busy Detroit streets, desperately trying to not get hit by a car.

Whatever prayers he had been desperately offering to whatever God there was, must’ve been answered, because there’s no sign of his boss as he steps into the office. Still, he had no time to waste. He keeps running.

Until he runs into the mail guy.

“Sweet, Jesus!” he doesn’t mean to be so loud, but he can’t help it as hot coffee spills all the way down his front. He’s pretty sure he’s going to have burns.

“Sorry man…” the young guy whimpers as he pulls his cart away.

“Don’t worry about it.” Markus sighs. Just an average day at Stern and Kamski publishing. But he can’t go around looking like this, especially not around his boss, the perfectionist.

“Josh!” he runs over to his friend’s desk. “I need the shirt off your back. Literally.” Josh looks him up and down.

“You’re kidding, right?” He looks incredulous.

“Gears versus Bulls, next Thursday. Two company seats for your shirt.” Markus offers. Josh simply stares. “ _Please._ ”

“Okay, fine, come on.” They switch right there, unabashed to be wearing simple tank tops in the office as they make their exchange.

Markus is desperate.

He’s just finishing re-tying his tie in his boss's office when the atmosphere around the cubicles does a complete one-eighty. He looks up to see the terror himself stride in, eyes glued to his phone.

If he wasn’t such a dick, Connor would be an attractive man. Hair always perfectly slicked back, save for one wayward curl that always fell over his forehead. His face is littered with freckles, his eyes a warm chocolate brown that often lead people into a false sense of security with they puppyish appearance.

“Mornin’ boss.” Not even Markus is convinced by his falsely chipper tone of voice. He picks up the coffee, handing it over and noticing too late the name and number written in sharpie. He prays Connor won’t notice it.

Without so much as a glance in his direction, Connor grabs the coffee and heads to his desk. Three years ago, Markus would’ve been peeved at the lack of a thank you, or even a nod in his direction. Thankfully, he’s used to it by now.

“You have a conference call in twenty minutes-.”

“Yes, about the marketing meeting, I know.”

“Staff meeting at nine.”

“Did you call Chris like I asked you to?” Connor still doesn’t make eye contact.

“Yes, I told him that if he doesn’t get his manuscript in on time, he doesn’t get a release date.” Markus picks up the files that Connor is handing him.

“You got a call from the immigration office, it is imperative-,”

“Cancel the call.” Of course Connor interrupts him. “Push the meeting to tomorrow, and get a lawyer on the sheets.” Markus can barely avoid rolling his eyes. “Oh, and get ahold of PR and have them start drafting a press release, Lucy’s doing that talk show after all.” Markus’ eyebrows shoot up. Lucy, the recluse, doing a talk show.

“Wow.” he utters. “Nicely done.”

“I don’t want your praise.” Connor mutters ack, still focused on his work.

“Right.” Markus whispers. He begins to walk back to his desk when Connor clears his throat, stopping him.

“Who is Simon? And why does he want me to call him?”

_‘Fuck.’_

Markus thinks up a dozen excuses, each one of them more convoluted than the last, until he settles with the truth,

“Because that was originally my cup.” Markus can’t look him in the eye, and Connor merely hums in response.

“And why, specifically, am I drinking your coffee?” He questions. Markus hesitates, he yells at himself to lie, but, of course, instead, it’s,

“Because your coffee spilled.”

Connor considers him for a moment before taking a sip. He hums again and fixes Markus with that dangerous smirk of his.

“So, you drink green apple, cinnamon lattes?” he questions, mirth at Markus’ expense shining in his eyes.

“I do, actually. Pure coincidence. It's like Apple Jacks in liquid form.”

“With almond milk?”

“Yep…I’m not also lactose intolerant, like you, I just…really like the taste…” that’s a lie. “I don’t drink the same coffee as you, just in case yours happens to spill.” He feels like justifying himself is a horrible idea, so instead of looking at his boss, he makes his way to the now ringing office phone. “That’d be pathetic.” without waiting for a reply, he picks up the phone. “Connor Anderson’s office.”

“Morning, Markus.” The man on the other end greets. “Connor in yet?”

“Hey, Gavin.”

Ugh. Gavin. Nobody likes that guy. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Connor gesturing that they’ll be around to his office.“Uh, actually we’re headed to your office right now.” He hangs up and looks wearily over at his monster of a superior. “Why are we going to Gavin’s office?” Connor merely cocks an eyebrow and clicks his tongue. Ah. So it was serious. Well then. Hurriedly, Markus runs to his desk, sending out a warning message to his coworkers, and immediately, they make themselves look busy.

When Connor rejoins him, he steels himself and asks, probably the rather stupid question that’s been on his mind.

“Did you read the manuscript I gave you?”

“I read a few pages.” Connor replies, sounding bored. “I wasn’t that impressed.” Markus purses his lips in response.

“Can I say something?” Markus would be damned if he wasn’t a good editor, damn it!

“No.”

“Connor, I’ve read hundreds of manuscripts, this is the only one I’ve ever given you. There’s an incredible novel in there. The kind of novel you typically publish.” Connor, of course, is not convinced. He eyes Josh’s, technically Markus’, shirt on the way past him and Markus has a sudden, distinct, and not unfamiliar urge to slap that self righteous smirk off Connor’s face.

“Not true. And by the way, Markus, I do think that you order the same coffee as me just in case mine spills, which is in fact, pathetic.”

That asshole. Despite himself, Markus feels a hot flush creep up on his face, from embarrassment or anger he isn’t sure. He decides not to comment as he opens the door to Gavin’s office.

“Ah. Our fearless leader and his attack dog.” Gavin greets. Markus has a hard time not rolling his eyes. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m gonna get straight to the point here, Gavin.” Connor never wastes time, that’s for sure. “I’m letting you go.” Gavin visibly stiffens.

“Excuse me?” he hisses. Hurriedly, Markus closes the door.

“I asked you over a dozen times to get Lucy to do that interview, and you never did. So you’re fired.”

“And I told you that it’s impossible. Lucy hasn’t even been seen in public in over a decade.” Gavin’s hands are balled up into fists. Connor merely sips his coffee with a nonchalant shrug.

“That’s funny, because I just got off the phone with her, and she agreed easily.”

Gavin looks like he’s been slapped, and Markus is finding it increasingly difficult to not grin at his expense.

“Beg pardon?”

“You didn’t even call her, did you?” There it is. Connor’s eyes narrow, and his deceptively trustworthy appearance melts away to reveal the beast inside.

“But…”

“I know, I know.” Connor holds his hands up, back to his “soft” look. “Lucy can be a little intimidating for you to deal with.” He shrugs again. “Now, I’ll give you two months to find another job. And then, you can tell everyone you resigned, to save yourself the embarrassment.” Easily, he strides back to the door, and Markus holds it open for him, making no comment as they head back over to the office Connor practically lives in.

“What’s his twenty?” Connor murmurs. Markus glances back to see Gavin pacing like a wild animal, glaring at everything in sight.

“He’s moving…he looks angry.” Markus reports.

“Don’t do it Gavin…”

“You fucking machine!” the accusation can be heard across the entire floor. “You can’t _fire_ me!” the entire bullpen collectively gasps, a little dramatic for Markus’ tastes, but he likes to watch anyway. “You don’t think I see what you’re doing here!? Sandbagging me on the whole Lucy thing? So you can look good to the board? You’re threatened by me, don’t deny it! And _you_ are a robotic asshole!” Everyone is staring. Connor is _smirking_.

“Gavin, stop.”

“Just because you don’t have a life outside this office, doesn’t mean you can treat us all like your personal slaves! I feel sorry for you, Connor, because guess what? The only thing you’re gonna have on your deathbed is nothing and no one!” Gavin looks awfully pleased with himself. Markus is leaning forward on his perch on an empty desk, dangerously close to falling off.

And then, Connor actually _chuckles_ at him.

“Gavin, I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened by you. I fired you because you’re lazy, incompetent, entitled, and, frankly, unpleasant to work with. And if you say one more word, Markus here will have you thrown out on your ass. Armed escort. And Markus will film it on his phone and post it on the internet where I’m sure it’ll go viral. Okay? Okay. Great talk, Gavin. I have work to do.” he gives the man one last pat on the shoulder before spinning on his hee and marching back to his office, Markus hot on his heels.

“Oh, and, Markus, I’m going to need your help this weekend sorting through his inevitably untouched workload.”

“Wait-,” Markus chokes. No. No no. He can’t do that. “This weekend?” Connor arches an irritatingly perfect eyebrow at him.

“Yes. It’s not like you had plans anyway.” Okay, ouch.

“I did, actually. My dad’s birthday.” Connor continues to walk away, unhearing. “Okay, sure, I’ll cancel it. Not like it’s my father or anything.” And he’s gone. “Great talk.”

 

***

 

The incessant muttering of Markus is getting on Connor’s nerves. His office isn’t exactly soundproof, so he can hear all of the ramblings on the telephone.

“I’m sure he is disappointed…well, he’s making me work the weekend!”

Connor almost hopes Markus won’t notice him slink to his desk, but his tone immediately changes anyway,

“But your call is very important to us, and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” He hangs up and looks innocently up at Connor, who absolutely will not admit that he finds the larger man’s mismatched eyes absolutely stunning.

“That your family?” he questions coolly.

“Yup.” At least he’s honest.

“They tell you to quit?”

“Every single day.” Connor could almost laugh. Immediately, just as Connor’s about to open his mouth to retort, Markus picks up the ringing phone. “Mr. Anderson’s office…yup…okay, bye.” He looks back up at Connor, who is absolutely _not_ floored by the heterochromatic beauty. No, never. “Stern and Kamski want to see you upstairs immediately.”

With a groan and an eye roll, Connor silently relentless.

“Okay, come get me in ten minutes. We have a lot to do.”

“Sure thing.”

Annoyed at having his already busy schedule interrupted, Connor strides with purpose to the top floor, where no doubt his bosses would be discussing business as usual. Ignoring the receptionist’s greeting, Connor immediately invites himself into the Big Office.

“Amanda, Elijah, good morning.” he greets as politely as he can through his ever growing headache.

“Good morning, Connor.” Amanda greets, dark faces stoic as ever. “Congratulations on getting Lucy to do the interview, nicely done.”

“Thank you.” He replies, and it is, in fact, genuine. Though there’s a tenseness in the air. Elijah’s shoulders are tight, although he leans comfortably on the desk. So Connor attempts to lighten the mood. “This isn’t about my second raise is it?”

It works. Somewhat. At least Amanda manages a semblance of a chuckle.

“No.” The air is immediately tense again. “Conor, do you remember when we agreed you wouldn’t go to the Dublin book fair, because you couldn’t leave the country while your visa was being processed?” Oh. So that’s the problem.

“Yes.” Connor refuses to be sheepish. It was for the good of the company.

“And…you went to Ireland.”

“I did. We were going to lose one of our best authors, so, I didn’t really have a choice, did I?” He chuckles, again, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn’t work.

“Unfortunately, Connor, the US government doesn’t care who publishes what.”

“We just spoke to your immigration attorney.” Elijah steps in. “And you’re being deported.”

Everything stops. De…no, there must be some mistake.

“ _Deported?_ ” he chokes out.

“Your visa application has been denied.” Amanda tells him. “And there was some paperwork you didn’t fill out on time.”

Connor grasps for something, _anything_.

“Oh, come on. It’s not like I’m really an immigrant to be honest. I mean, for God’s sake, I’m from Canada! There’s gotta be _something_ we can do.”

“We can re-apply.” Connor doesn’t like how Elijah sounds like he’s already admitted defeat. “But unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year.” Conor’s heart squeezes in his chest as he desperately thinks up a solution.

“Okay…well…not ideal, but we can set up video conferencing. I can manage everything from Québec, it’s not a big deal.”

“Connor, you can’t work for an American company if you’ve been deported.” Elijah informs him.

“Until all this is resolved, I’m turning everything over to Gavin Reed.”

Well. That’s…no. No, he cannot let this company be ruined by someone like Gavin Reed.

“G-Gavin Reed? The guy I just fired two hours ago.” He should’ve known. Conniving prick. At least Connor fought fair.

“We need an editor in chief. And he’s the only person in the _building_ with enough experience.” Amanda is rather…unapologetic.

“You can’t be serious. I’m begging you.” Connor is prepared to sacrifice his dignity.

“Connor, we are-,” the door opens.

“Excuse me, we’re in a meeting.” Amanda’s voice is eerily calm.

“I know, I’m sorry, just, Mr. Anderson-,” Connor whips his head around to Markus, already at his wit’s end.

“What!?” He truly doesn’t mean to snap.

“Er…Rosanna from _KNC News_ called, she’s on the line. I told her you were otherwise engaged, but she insisted, so…”

“Yes, yes, I’ll…”

Wait a second.

Engaged… _engaged!_

It’s a risky idea, but it just might work. Almost frantically, Connor gestures a very concerned looking Markus over to his side. The taller man slowly complies, and the look of confusion might actually benefit him in this situation.

“Amanda, Elijah, I understand the predicament we are in, I do, truly. But there’s uh…well, there’s something you should know.” He shifts closer to Markus, desperate for him to get the hint. “We’re getting married.”

“W-who’s getting married?” Markus whispers.

“You and I.” he makes a big show of patting Markus’ chest. “We’re getting married.”

“We’re getting married…” Markus repeats. His shock plays well into the situation perfectly. Elijah is the one to hesitate.

“Isn’t he your secretary?”

“Assistant.” Markus corrects, though still shell shocked.

“Executive assistant, actually.” Though Connor doesn’t know why he feels the need to step in like that. “Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretary, would it Elijah?” He’s aware that he’s chuckling awkwardly, as he always does when he’s unsure or nervous. “Remember, Chloe?” he should probably stop talking. But he doesn’t miss Amanda’s microscopic smile.

“You know, just, uh…” Connor is desperate for a subject change. “Markus and I…we’re just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love, but, did, so…”

Markus looks so very lost. Connor needs him to get with the program before the confusion becomes out of place and the source makes itself known. Gently, Connor nudges him. Something that _could_ look cute and flirty, but for Connor conveys his message of, _just play along!_

“Yeah, y’know.” Markus shifts awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands. “Late nights at the office. Weekend book fairs.” he offers.

“Yeah.” Connor agrees, feigning a happy sigh. “Something just kind of, happened, y’know?”  
“Something certainly did.” Markus murmurs.

“We tried to fight it, that’s for sure.” Connor hopes this is the selling point.

“Can’t fight a love like ours.” Though stiffly, Markus wraps an arm around Connor’s lithe frame. Connor makes a mental note to commend him for that.

“So, are you guys good with this? Because, well, we’re happy. So very happy…” he trails off, aware that he’s started to ramble.

“Connor?” Amanda grabs his attention. “It’s terrific. Just make it legal, yeah?”

“Oh.” Connor can’t help the relief that floods his chest. “Yeah, of course. We’re gonna go ahead and go down to the immigration office so we can work this whole mess out.” He nods at both of them. “Thank you, so much for your time, Amanda, Elijah. We’re gonna go do that now.” He pulls a dumbfounded Markus out of the room, silently reveling in his success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus come across a roadblock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I can be bribed?? Cause I totally can be. Thanks to all your lovely comments, and thanks to all the kudos, I decided to post a chapter early :-)   
> (P.S. I also accept bribes in the form of artwork too)

Markus can feel the eyes of everyone in the bullpen fixed solely on him. One of the temps points and smirks at him, Tina from accounting just shakes her head disapprovingly.

“ _ Really? _ ” Josh demands, amused as they pass. “Him?” he tips his head back and laughs.

For once, Markus is glad to shut the door, and block them out from everyone’s-

Oh. Wow. This was pretty well thought out on Connor’s part. Maybe everyone already thought they were fucking in here. Who knows.

The bastard himself simply works away, like there shouldn’t be a problem with what just happened. So Markus stares…

And stares…

And stares some more.Until  _ finally _ , Connor feels his eyes and glances up at him

“What?” and he even has the audacity to sound incredulous.

“I don’t exactly comprehend what’s happening.” Markus mutters.

“Relax.” Connor slips his reading glasses on, and he does not look adorable. Not at all. What a ridiculous notion. “This is for you too.” Oh, because marrying Connor would be  _ such  _ an honor. What a prick.

“Do explain.” Markus demands, voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm, though he probably doesn’t want the answer.

“They were going to give Gavin my position.” Connor explains. Which resolves absolutely nothing.

“So, obviously, that means I have to marry you.”

“And what’s the problem?” Connor doesn’t even look up from his paperwork. “It’s not like you were saving yourself for someone special.”

“Okay, but I was though.” It takes all Markus has not to shout. “Besides, it’s illegal.” Connor snickers.

“They’re looking for terrorists, not book publishers.”

“Connor.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not going to marry you.”

“Sure you are. Because if you don’t, all your dreams of changing the world with literature are destroyed.” he looks up over the rim of his glasses at Markus for what he assumes is dramatic effect. At Markus’ incredulous glare, Connor sighs and pulls his glasses off. “Gavin will fire you the second I’m out the door. Meaning you’re balls deep in a job search. Meaning all the late night sweets craving runs, all those days soothing migraines both of us have been afflicted with, are all for naught. Is that really what you want?”

When he puts it that way…

“No…”

“Exactly. So for now, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine.” He slips his glasses back on. “In ten years, we can get a quickie divorce and you can be done with me. Deal?”

“Connor, if this backfires…”

“It won’t backfire, if you play along like I need you to. I get to stay in the country, you get to keep your job, and we both get the tax breaks. Everybody wins. I’ll even pay for alimony. Now, I’ll ask again. Do we have a deal?”

Markus can only stare as Connor stands and extends a hand.

Without thinking, maybe just wanting to see a reaction, Markus grabs Connor’s hand, yanks him forward, and whispers in his ear, voice an octave deeper than normal.

“We’re doing this my way, got it Connor? Only then do we have a deal, if you play by  _ my  _ rules.” he swears he can feel Connor shiver.

“G-got it…” was that a real stutter?

“Good, then we have a deal.” He pulls back, giving Connor’s hand a firm shake, pleased to see his boss’s face flushed, his glasses askew, everything about his demeanor suggesting shock.

A smirk stuck on his face, Markus goes to answer the phone.

 

***

 

Connor is…vexed to find the line at the immigration office almost out the door, but what else is new? He doesn’t have the time for this, so he ignores Markus’ disapproving look as he heads to the front of the line, excusing himself as politely as he can to the person he cut off.

“Hi.” he greets the man at the front desk. “Can you file this fiancé visa for me please?” he flashes his winning smile.

“Connor Anderson?” the man prompts.

“That’s me.”

“Come with me, please.” he should be thrown off by the hostility in the man’s tone, but most of the immigration officers are less than pleasant. So he follows, and sits down where he’s directed, ignoring Markus’ discomfort.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Markus whispers.

“Relax.” is Connor’s reply.

The door opens a few moments later, revealing a very unpleasant looking man in his middle ages.

“Hello, I’m Richard Perkins, and you must be Markus, and…Connor, was it?”

“Yes, how do you do?”

“Good, thank you. Sorry about making you wait, it’s always busy here.” he sits. “I’m going to ask you one question. Are you two committing fraud to avoid Connor’s deportation so he can keep his job at Stern and Kamski?”

“Wha…” Markus visibly stiffens. Connor wants to smack him. “Why would you think that?”

“We got a tip this morning from a man named…” he scans the paper for a name but Connor thinks he already knows.

“Did his name happen to be Gavin Reed?” he interupts.

“Gavin Reed…” Perkins finishes after him. Connor sighs.

“Poor Gavin. He’s merely a disgruntled former employee.” Connor explains. “So, I’m sorry about him. But I know you’re a busy man, so if you could just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair in no time a all.” Connor  _ really _ needs this to work.

“Mr. Anderson, please.” Perkins had seemed a little peeved before, but now he looked downright pissed. “Let me explain to you what’s about to unfold. First, a scheduled interview. I’ll put you each in a room, separately, and ask you guys everything a real couple would know about each other. Second, I dig deeper. Analyze phone records, speak to your neighbors, coworkers. If your answers don’t match up, Mr. Anderson here will be thrown back to Canada, and you, Mr. Manfred will be charged with a felony. Which, is punishable with a fifty thousand dollar fine and a stay of five years, minimum, in federal prison.” Connor can feel, rather than see, Markus stiffen next him.

No. No, please, no.

“So is there anything you’d like tos say?” Perkins demands. 

Please, no, not now!

“The truth is, Mr. Perkins…” Markus starts. Connor is almost ready to admit defeat. “Connor and I…” Connor refuses to admit that his hands shake. “We’re just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love, and did.” Connor could kiss him.

He supposes he should, if only for appearances. So he hums happily, leans over and presses a loving kiss to the corner of Markus’ mouth.

He tells himself it’s mostly a selling point, and partly revenge for earlier. It’s not because he’s wanted to do it for years. Don’t be stupid.

Besides, it’s worth it to see him grip the arms of his chair.

“Regardless, we didn’t want to tell anyone because of my big promotion.” Connor cocks an eyebrow at him. He never mentioned a promotion.

“Promotion?” Perkins prompts.

“Yes, Connor and I,” he pauses and places a hand ever so slightly too high on Connor’s leg. Sly bastard. “Felt it would be inappropriate that I be promoted to editor while we were…y’know…”

Connor wants to laugh. Clever, crazy asshole…

“Right. So, have the two of you told your parents about your secret affair?” Connor finds he rather doesn’t like his condescending tone.

“Oh, well, my parents are dead, as well as both my siblings so. That’d be impossible.” Connor says it out of spite, and ignores the pang in his chest. But suddenly he’s thankful that Markus has moved the hand from his thigh and up to his shoulder.

“Are  _ your _ parents dead?” Perkins sounds exasperated. Markus visibly bristles.

“No. Well, I never knew my mother but my father is very much alive.” He answers, and Connor can’t tell if Markus is squeezing his shoulder absentmindedly, or…

“We were going to tell them this weekend.” Connor steps in. “Dad’s big birthday extravaganza, right babe?” Markus stares at him. What, did he assume Connor never listened? “We thought it would be a nice surprise for them.”

“Where is this taking place?” Perkins leans forward.

“At my Dad’s home.” Markus replies automatically, eyes still glued to Connor. “In Alaska.”

Connor nearly chokes.

Alaska, he said? But…why? He might as well go back to Canada at that point!

“You were going to go to Alaska this weekend?” Perkins asks in disbelief.

“Yes.” Connor would be impressed that he and Markus managed to speak in unison, had he not still been trying to process  _ fucking Alaska! _

“Yeah, that’s uh…” He eventually tears his eyes away from Markus and settles them back on Perkins, though as retaliation, pets Markus’ face in a way he just knows the latter will hate. “That’s where my Marky is from.” Marky. Another thing he knows Markus hates.

“Okay. I see how this is going to go.” Perkins mutters. “I will see you both at noon on Monday for your scheduled interviews, and your answers had better match up. On every account.” Almost as an afterthought, he adds, “I’m gonna look forward to this one.”

_ ‘Douchebag.’  _ Connor thinks.

They stand. Perkins hands Markus a note. Markus walks out of the room and Connor follows, glued to his phone. Connor nearly runs into the door as they leave the building. He’s in a good mood, however, so he lets it slide.

“Okay, so, Here’s what we’ll do. We will go up to Alaska, pretend we’re dating, tell your family we’re engaged, and so forth. Oh! Use the miles or the tickets, and-,” he pauses and looks up, finding Markus’ intense gaze fixed on him. “You okay…?” There’s that nervous laugh again, bubbling up in his throat.

“You were in that room, correct?”

“Um…yes?” He attempts a smile. Markus stares. “…Oh!” he thinks he gets it. “That thing you said about the promotion. Clever, very clever, Markus. If I didn’t know any better I would’ve fallen for it too.”

“I was serious.” Markus deadpans. “I’m looking at a giant fine, and a prison sentence. That changes things.”

“Promote you to editor?” That damned laugh forces its way out of his body yet again, and he’s vaguely aware that it sounds like a scoff. “No. No way.”

“Then I quit, and you’re screwed.” Really, Connor feels like he should have seen that one coming. To be fair, however, this is much different from the awkward, bumbling assistant of the last three years. “Goodbye, Connor.” panic seizes his heart as he watches Markus walk away.

“Wait, Markus!” Markus keeps going. “Markus!” did he just hesitate? “Fine!” ah. Now he’s stopping. “I will make you editor, fine!” Markus turns around, starts walking back over. “If you do this for me, help me out so I can stay in Detroit, then I will make you editor. Happy?”

(It feels an awful lot like begging.)

“And right away. No procrastinating on your part.” Markus demands. Connor ignores the rather odd feeling in his gut.

“Fine.” he agrees.

“And you’ll publish my manuscript.” Markus keeps making demands and Connor refuses to admit that it does… _ things _ to him. So he hesitates. He pouts, petulantly, something that made his past boyfriends weak in the knees. It’s his only defence right now.

“Ten thousand copies first-,”

“Twenty thousand copies first run. And we’ll tell my family about our engagement when I want, and how I want. My rules, remember? Do you understand?” The tone of Markus’ voice is another thing Connor can’t dwell on, for the sake of his sanity. So he merely nods. But that’s not good enough, for Markus, at least. He leans in and whispers, voice an octave or two deeper, like earlier that day in the office.”I  _ said _ , do you understand?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t say it breathily. He certainly doesn’t almost add “sir” at the end of it, either.

“Good. Now, ask me nicely.”

“‘Ask you nicely’ what?” Connor  _ does not _ let himself react to such humiliation in such a positive way. Hell no. He’s pissed. He’s not turned on at all. Nope.

“Ask me nicely to marry you, Connor.”

“Wh…what does that even mean?”

“On your knee, Connor.”

Well.

That was unexpected.

They’re in the middle of the city. The sidewalk and streets are busy. This is not how Connor imagined kneeling before Markus.

Not that he ever imagined kneeling before Markus.

“…fine. Have it your way.” So Connor kneels, because he really needs to stay in the US. He stares up at Markus, who towers over him.

(It’s a heady thing.)

“Does this work for you?” Connor sasses, looking up through his lashes.

“Oh yeah, I like this.” Of course Markus has an equally sassy reply. Of course.

“Will you marry me?” Connor realizes that he sounds a bit too sarcastic. It backfires on him, much like all his other endeavors today.

“No. Ask me like you mean it.” Markus looks like he’s enjoying this maybe a wee bit too much.

So, Connor retaliates.

“Markus?”

“Yes, Connor?”

“Sweet, gentle Markus?”

“I’m listening.” it seems to be working. So, Connor grabs his hands for the effect.

“Would you pretty please, do me the honor of becoming my husband?” He bats his eyelashes, vaguely aware of a gaggle of teenage girls cooing and squealing over the blatant public display. Markus sighs.

“Okay, could do without all that sarcasm, but sure. I’ll marry you. See you at the airport tomorrow.”

Connor moves to use Markus to help him up, and nearly falls flat on his face when the other man moves.

Briefly, Connor wonders if this is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Me: delete this. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @Kaits_Corner  
> Also on tumblr cause why not: @kaitscorner
> 
> One day I’ll learn how to put the links in. Today is not that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus fly to Alaska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, two chapters in one day. Y'all didn't think I'd miss my four o'clock right?
> 
> oNtO tHe GaRbAgE fIrE

Markus chances a look around him as he waits in the baggage drop line. It never ceased to amaze him that, every time he flew anywhere, he seemed to be the only male in the vicinity who went for maximum comfort on an airplane. Markus, in his old, worn, paint splattered sweatpants and a hoodie, is surrounded by men in jeans, in button downs, or full suits. He almost feels out of place. 

Almost.

“Excuse me, so sorry. Don’t give me that look, please, I’m just trying to get to my fiancé. Yes, ma’am he’s right over there.” 

At the sound of Connor’s voice, Markus turns, expecting to see Connor, his boss, stiff and sharply dressed. Instead he sees Connor,  _ his fiancé _ , he reminds himself, looking like he just rolled out of bed. Connor, curly hair devoid of any gel, still damp from a shower.

“Hey, babe.” without warning, Connor leans up on his toes, and presses a chaste kiss to Markus’ mouth. Like it’s nothing. “Sorry I’m late.” He leans up again, whispers in his ear, “Sorry, but we should probably get used to that, at least to keep up with appearances.” And it was for appearance’s sake. Right.

“And who are you again?” So he goes for humor to diffuse his red hot embarrassment, sue him. Connor seems to take it as an encouragement, and grins softly at a rather disgusted looking elderly woman, the same one that had supposedly glared at him a couple minutes prior, as if to say,

_ ‘Isn’t my fiancé adorable?’ _

“Stop.” he nudges Markus with his shoulder, playfully, but the hand suddenly squeezing his clearly tells him to quit. But he can’t help it,

“No, seriously. You look like an actual human.” He whispers it in Connor’s ear, both to get under his skin and play along. “I’ve never seen you in…are those yoga pants?” Markus hadn’t noticed before, but Connor’s pants did seem a little…skin tight, hugging every curve of his ass.

“No.” Connor tells him.

_ ‘Yes.’ _ Connor’s blush argues.

“Whatever you say…”

“Shut up.”

Markus does, but he can’t help but be smug even in his silence.

 

“So.” Markus pulls a folder out of his carry on, and Connor finds a stopping place in his book. “These are all the questions we’re going to be asked on Monday.” He flips through the pages, mentally checking off every answer. “Good news is, I already know all this about you. Bad news is, you have to learn all this about me in the next ninety six hours. So. Get studying.” he hands the folder over, and Connor gives him that flat look over the rims of his glasses, before marking his place with a bookmark and setting it down with a tiny huff. He all but yanks the folder towards him, and flips through the pages with a little more sass than necessary.

“You know all this about me?” he pulls his glasses off, stares over at Markus with one of his unreadable expressions.

“Spooky, isn’t it?”

“…a little bit.” Connor looks back down, eyebrow cocked, appraisingly. “Ooh, what am I allergic to? Dairy doesn’t count, it’s more of a sensitivity.”

Child’s play.

“Strawberries.” Markus answers immediately. “And the entire spectrum of human emotion.” He can’t help the jab.

“Ha-ha.” Connor takes it with a grain of salt. Of course he does. “Here’s a good one. Do I have any scars?”

“I’m pretty sure that you have a tattoo.” Markus chances a look over at Connor, and is pleasantly surprised to see shock, a relatively new expression of Connor’s over the past twenty four hours, ever so slightly twisting his handsome face.

“Oh, you’re pretty sure?”

“I’m pretty sure. A year or so ago, your dermatologist called, and asked about a Q-switch laser. Of course, I looked up what that was and found that they do, in fact, remove tattoos.” He gets over excited, that he can admit. Not his fault if it makes him feel like a modern Sherlock Holmes. “But you cancelled your appointment.” Connor looks back down, obviously avoiding eye contact. Maybe Markus struck a chord. He’d be a damned  _ fool _ to pass this up. “So, what is it? Tribal ink? Barbed wire? Tramp stamp?” He whispers the last part, and Connor looks up at him, sharply, fixes him with an almost sickly sweet smile.

“You know it’s exciting for me to experience you like this?” His smile drops in an instant, and he drops his gaze back down to the folder.

“Thanks. But, you’re gonna have to tell me what and where it is.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. They’re going to ask.”

“I never told you then.”

“Then have we also never had sex?”

“…moving on, Markus.”

“Fine, then.”

“Okay. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine? That’s easy, mine.”

“Why wouldn’t we stay at mine?” Markus is proud of his apartment. He keeps it clean and everything.

“Because I live in a penthouse.” Ah, yes. That would do it. “And if you’re the sex god you claim you are, we wouldn’t want your neighbors to hear as you ‘fuck me into the mattress’, now would we?”

Markus chokes. He has a heart attack and dies. He just, passes away, right there.

“Where the hell did you get that from?” He demands.

“What, you don’t think I hear breakroom talk? I believe you and Josh were just discussing your sexual prowess a week or two ago. Good thing you were ambiguous about your nameless, faceless partner, he could easily think you were bragging about fucking me.”

Markus has no words. Just. None. Round three to Connor.

Thankfully, the announcement overhead tells them about their imminent descent into Juneau.

“I thought we were going to Sitka…” Connor hesitates.

“We are.”

“Then how are we getting to Sitka?”

It’s almost satisfying to see Connor struggle through their nightmare of a connecting flight in a tiny plane.

Until he sees the familiar mountain range and feels the familiar gut wrenching guilt when he remembers it’s been over three years since he’s been home.

Guilt that’s even more profound when he sees his wheelchair bound father waiting for him just outside the runway. With his half brother.

Oh boy.

“Watch your step, Con.” Markus warns as they make their way down the steps.

“I know how to exit a plane, Markus.”

“I mean around my brother.”

“Ah.” 

Squashing down his feelings of guilt, Markus all but runs up to his father.

“Hi, Dad!” he greets with a smile, gently leaning down and carefully giving him a hug. Carl grins and hugs back.

“It’s so good to see you, Markus.”

“So where’s that boyfriend you told us about?” Leo asks. Markus ignores the edge to his voice. As if on cue, Connor is at his side, offering an arm to shake.

“Dad, Leo, this is Connor.” Connor offers that winning smile of his as he shakes the hands of Markus’ father and brother in turn. “Connor, this is my dad Carl, and my brother Leo.”

“It’s great to meet you both.” Connor says, his tone somewhere between polite and warm. It’s eerie.

“Do you prefer being called Connor, or Satan Incarnate? We’ve heard it both ways.” Markus closes his eyes in exasperation at Leo. Already, he’s being an ass. “We’ve heard it a lot of ways actually.”

“Jesus Christ, Leo.” Markus hisses.

“Satan Incarnate is fine.” Connor deadpans, and Markus nearly misses the way the corner of his mouth turns up. Carl laughs, head tipping back slightly.

“He’s a keeper, Markus.” Carl declares, smirking. Connor lets out a small chuckle.

“Thank you so much for letting me be a part of this weekend.” he acknowledges, and Connor waves a hand.

“We’re thrilled to have you. Let’s get back to the house.” Carl easily turns his chair around and wheels himself towards the exit. Before Markus can reach out and grab the handles of the wheelchair to help him, Leo beats him to it and Connor laces a hand with his.

“Satan incarnate huh?” he whispers. Markus just shrugs at him, earning a snicker. “Nice pet name.”

“Only the best for you, Connor.” 

 

***

 

The ride into town is awkward, to say the least. Connor gets the feeling Leo doesn’t like him very much. Which is fine, because Connor finds he doesn’t like Leo very much either. To make matters worse, Markus is seated in the backseat, near his father. So Connor is stuck up front, next to Leo in the passenger’s seat. He can feel the tension rolling off Markus’ elder brother in waves, while Carl and Markus happily chatter away in the back of the van.

To avoid any awkward conversation with Markus’ brother, Connor looks out the window, eyeing the small shops. He has to admit, the town is quaint. He rather likes it. The Manfred general store, Manfred photography, Manfred antique…shop…it seemed to be a popular name around here. Hell, they even owned the post office. Connor furrows his brow. Why did that name sound so familiar…?

He glances back to Markus’ luggage. M. Manfred. Huh. He’d never really paid attention to his last name before.

“Didn’t tell me about all the family businesses, babe.” Connor glances up to the rearview mirror, meeting Markus’ eyes. The latter merely cocks an eyebrow and purses his lips, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

“That’s my Markus.” Carl sighs fondly. “Always so humble.”

“Just like my dad.” Markus turns his gaze affectionately on his father, and Connor can’t help the pang of jealousy he feels. He and his parents had been so close before…

Wait a minute.

“Wait. Manfred.” Connor’s eyes snap open wide, and he bodily turns around in his seat. “Carl Manfred! My mother loved your work!” he grins, remembering with fondness the paintings that used to hang in his house. Some of them, originals from when Carl was still a no-name street artist, must be worth thousands. They still hang in his apartment, Connor having never been able to get rid of them. “I can’t believe I’m just now figuring that out…” he murmurs to himself.

The van is silent for a minute.

“Your mother had great taste.” Markus tells him softly, and Connor can’t help but feel like the smile he’s giving him is genuine.

 

***

 

God, even the docks stayed the same. Markus wasn’t sure what changes he was expecting, but everything was almost scarily the same, down to the initials he’d secretly carved into one of the posts when he was sixteen. A rather cringey NP + MM.

Connor is eyeing the water, and Markus can’t exactly read the look in his eyes as Carl is loaded safely into the wheelchair-accessible boat.

“I thought you lived in town…” Connor mumbles. Markus figures he must be imagining the faint tremor in his voice.

“Oh, no, sorry Connor.” Carl smiles up at him. “I imagine you’re probably tired of sitting around. I promise it’s only a short ride.” As Markus busies himself with unloading all the luggage, Connor sidles up under the pretense of helping.

“Markus, I can’t swim.” He whispers. He clutches at the straps of his laptop bag, and Markus can see that his hands shake just a little.

“Hence, the boat.”

“Markus!”

“It’s fine, Connor. You’re not going to fall out.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Connor, you’ll be alright.” Markus heads over to the ladder, next to the lift for his father’s wheelchair, and begins handing down each bag to Leo. “We have life vests, anyway.”

“Okay…”

Once everything is safely loaded, Markus hops down the ladder with ease. When he looks up, Connor is at the top still, staring at the subtle waves.

“Come on, Connor. I promise you’ll be alright.” Markus is suddenly hit with how…vulnerable Connor looks. With a shaky nod, Connor turns, makes his way slowly down the ladder. They both decide to ignore Leo’s scoff. “Just gonna give you a hand here.” 

Now, Markus could rest a hand on the other man’s hip or his back . But his ass is  _ right there _ . And Markus would be lying if he said it wasn’t a great ass. He can appreciate one when he sees it.

“Hand off ass.” Connor hisses at him, and even from Markus’ limited view point he can see Connor gritting his teeth, face flushed a pretty pink.

“Alright.” Markus amends, raising his hands in surrender. “You’re almost there, boss.” it almost comes as a surprise to Markus that his own voice is devoid of any sarcasm. But there’s something about Connor seeming so helpless that brings out a side in him that he hasn’t shown in three years. It’s neither the biting wit nor the passive assistant.

Connor shakes like a newborn giraffe as he reaches the final rungs. Leo lets out a huff of impatience.

“Doin’ good, Con. You’re there, just hop down.” Carl encourages. After a moment’s hesitation, Connor does as he’s directed, sneakered feet hitting the bottom deck with an audible thump.

“Congrats. I’m a hundred years old.” Leo mutters, to which Markus responds with a warning glare and Carl scolds him with a hiss of his name.

“Sorry…” Connor murmurs, and Markus doesn’t think he’s seen him look so embarrassed before.

“It’s quite alright, Connor.” Carl smiles at him. “I take it you’ve never really gone on a boat before?”

“Not willingly, no.” Connor huffs out a breathless chuckle and brushes his curls from his forehead. Markus wordlessly grabs a life vest as he helps him into the boat.

Once everything is secure, Connor safely strapped into his life vest (Markus tries very hard not to think of how cute it makes him look), Carl’s wheelchair assuredly going nowhere, and the boat untied from the dock, Leo starts the engine, and the boat lurches forward. Immediately, Connor grips at Markus, his grip nearly bone crushing.

“You gonna be alright?” Markus asks, to which Connor nods silently in response. 

For the most part, Markus simply allows Connor to cling to him for the duration of the boat ride. Leo isn’t isn’t exactly the most reckless driver, but every turn he happens to make has Connor edging closer and closer to Markus, as far away from the water as he can happen to get.

“Here we are.” Carl greets cheerily several minutes later. Markus glances up to his childhood home, smiling softly. Again, everything remained the same. From the boathouse, to the barn, even to the windowed room that served as Carl’s studio.

“Holy hell.” Connor breathes next to him. “That’s your  _ home _ ?” So, yeah. It’s kind of big. It’s by no stretch of the imagination a  _ mansion,  _ but it’s moderate.

Once Leo stops the boat and Carl is moved off of it, Connor eases himself onto the dock, pulling his life vest off.

“That was…” he clears his throat. “An experience.”

“You’re a baby.” Markus teases, earning a punch to his shoulder.

“Be nice to him, Markus.” Carl admonishes, insistently reaching for one of the bags and huffing when Leo refuses to hand it to him. The four start down the path to the house, Connor hanging back with Markus.

“You never told me you were rich.” he whispers.

“I’m not rich.” Markus answers. And that’s true- his bank account is pitiful, between his rent and all the other necessities he’s usually left with only a couple hundred bucks each month. “My family is rich.”

“That’s only something rich people say, Markus.” Connor grumbles in response. As Markus is about to respond, he’s interrupted by a new voice.

“Hey, Markus! Welcome home!” He glances up and freezes. No. Oh, no, no.

“Dad, what is this?”

“Just a little welcoming party, is that a crime?” Carl glances back and smiles, even as Connor’s face freezes in alarm. “Just a few of our closest friends, and all excited to meet you.” without another word, he starts back up the path, Leo right behind him.

“Party?” Connor huffs indignantly.

“I guess so. Having any regrets yet?”

“Oh, I’ve been having regrets since we made our deal, Markus.” 

Sputtering, Markus runs to catch up as Connor leaves him behind.

“The hell is that supposed to mean? This isn’t a picnic for me either, Connor, I’m only doing us both a favor, as you keep reminding me.” he goes ignored.

Though, to his credit, Connor does really well at playing nice. He smiles at people, shaking their hands as he greets them. He’s a good actor, at least.

“So…” Connor starts, staring down at his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me you were some kind of Alaskan Kennedy?”

“I’m sorry.” Markus deadpans. “We were in the middle of talking about you for the last three years.” He moves to walk away, but before he can get very far, Connor grabs the lapel of his jacket and pulls him to the side. 

“Look, we have to stop bickering every time we’re together. People need to think that we’re in love, so let’s act like it.”

“Oh, I can do that. I can play the doting fiancé, that’s easy for me. But for you that would require you to stop snacking on children while they dream.”

“Very funny.” Connor purses his lips. “Now, when are we telling them that we’re engaged?”

“I’ll pick the right moment.” Markus rubs his jaw. “Geez, we don’t even have a ring, do we?”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got it covered. Just-.”

“Hey, Markus!” the pair glance over, and Markus immediately lights up.

“Kara, hey!” the woman in question makes her way over and gives Markus a hug. Alice, her daughter, is not far behind. “It’s so good to see you! How’s Luther?”

“Oh, he’s great. He should be around here somewhere, you know he’s not hard to miss.” Kara smiles at him, and looks over to Connor. “You must be Connor. It’s great to meet you.” She extends a hand that Connor shakes, smile back on his face.

“You too. Kara, was it?”

“That’s me.” Kara reaches down and places a loving hand on Alice’s head. “And this is my daughter, Alice.” Alice shyly looks up from her place slightly behind Kara and offers a quiet greeting.

“Wow, look at you!” Markus grins. “You’ve gotten so big!” Last time he’d seen her, she’d only been about four years old, and she was the cutest flower girl ever for her mother’s wedding.

“It’s really lovely to meet you, Alice.” Markus glances over, and to his surprise, Connor’s features are graced with a gentle smile. He leans down, reaching into his pocket and Markus furrows his brow. “Wanna see something cool?” Alice nods, and Connor reveals a coin. To Markus’ quiet amazement, Connor passes it from hand to hand perfectly. He thinks he remembers seeing it called the zero gravity muscle pass at some point, which is a fitting name as it seems to hop up and down from hand to hand. As Alice’s eyes widen, Connor grins and flourishes the coin along his fingers effortlessly, before making it disappear entirely. When he reaches forward and seemingly pulls it from behind Alice’s ear, the girl giggles brightly.

“Wow! You’re a magician!” Connor laughs, actually laughs, and ruffles the girl’s hair as she stands up.

“Not quite, but thank you.” And he honest-to-god winks. Markus is done for.

“Oh, there you are.” Markus tears his eyes from Connor and looks over to see the familiar silhouette of someone who could easily be described as a giant.

“Hey, Kara.” Luther leans down and presses a kiss to Kara’s head, before looking over at Markus, stoic as ever. Sometimes he wonders how Kara and Luther ever worked as a couple, but they’ve been married almost four years now, so they must be happy. “Markus, it’s been a while.”

“It has. It’s good to see you, man.” He wraps an arm around Connor’s shoulder, who’s suddenly gone still next to him. “This is Connor.” He looks over to see Connor staring up at Luther, very clearly intimidated.

“Um, yes, hello. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well.”

“So, I’ve always been curious.” Kara steps in. “What exactly does a book editor do?” 

“That’s a good question.” Markus groans when Leo makes his way back over. “I’ve always been curious myself.” Leo turns his eyes to Connor. “So, why don’t you tell us exactly what a book editor does besides taking authors out for lunch and getting bombed?” Connor’s eyes widen and immediately he fixes Leo with a look of genuine disgust.

“Well…” Kara intervenes again, bless her. “That certainly sounds like fun. No wonder you like being an editor, Markus.”

“Oh, Markus isn’t an editor.” Leo nonchalantly sips from his glass. “He’s an editor’s assistant. Actually, Connor is his boss.”

It goes eerily quiet after that.

“Think I’ll get a refill.” Leo mumbles. When he walks away, Connor glances up at Markus.

“Charming.” He mumbles.

Probably against his better judgement, Markus follows Leo as he walks out of the room.

“You’re making one hell of a first impression, Leo.” He says.

“What the hell, Mark?” Leo turns on him, face scrunched up in a familiar expression of barely masked fury. “You show up after almost four years with this man you hated and now he’s your boyfriend?”

“Jesus Christ, we just got here.” Markus rubs his eyes. “Can we wait a couple minutes before we start throwing the kitchen supplies at each other?”

“Just never figured you to be the kind of guy that slept his way to the top.” Leo hisses. Markus takes a deep breath. He will  _ not _ give in.

“I’ll actually have you know that Connor is one of the most respected people in the Detroit-,”

“He’s your meal ticket.” Leo accuses. “And you brought him home to meet your family.” Okay, that does it.

“No, Leo, he’s not my meal ticket.” Markus tells him. “He’s my fiancé.” The look of shock on his face is worth it.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me Leo. I’m getting married.”

Well. Cat’s out of the bag now. Surely Leo will spread the news when he recovers. So Markus walks away, to where the majority of his friends and family are gathered.

“Hey, everyone, can I have your attention?” He calls. He should probably wait for Connor. Fuck it. “I want to make an announcement. Connor and I are getting married!”

 

***

 

Connor chokes on the cracker he had decided to partake in. Well that’s certainly…okay, wow.

“Honey, where are you?” Markus calls. Slowly, Connor makes his way to the living room, raising an eyebrow at Markus. “There he is!” The crowd of people gathered together begins to clap as Markus gestures him over. “Come down here, Connor.” Connor does, almost hazily.

“Congratulations Markus!” Someone calls. Another person calls for champagne. When Connor finally shakes himself out of his daze, he finds himself still standing next to Markus, glass of champagne in his hand as the party resumes around them.

“ _ That _ was your idea of the ‘perfect moment’ to tell them we’re engaged?” Connor demands. “Brilliant, great timing Markus.” He takes a sip from his glass to soothe his nerves.

God, he’s turning into his father.

“Markus?” a new voice calls. Great, more people. Connor already longs to have some alone time to sleep everything off. Suddenly, he remembers that alone time is probably not an option on this trip.

Well, fuck.

“North?” Markus asks, voice almost reverent. “Hey!” Connor looks over to see Markus pulling a, rather beautiful, young woman into a hug. “How are you doing? I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Oh, well.” the girl, North, Connor guesses, smiles. “Your dad wanted it to be a surprise so…surprise!” she looks over and smiles. “You must be Connor.”

“Right!” Markus seems to snap out of his own thoughts. “Connor, this is my ex, North. North, this is Connor, my fiancé.”

“Nice to meet you.” Connor greets, forcing a soft smile on his face. He’s not sure what it is, but something about North puts him off. He tells himself it’s not because her and Markus apparently used to date. He tells himself he’s being petty. North seems like a great girl, sweet even, if a little intimidating.

“So…did I miss the story?” she asks

“What story?” Connor manages to ask it in unison with Markus. They seem to do that a lot. Had they been doing that before their so-called engagement? How embarrassing.

“You know…about how you proposed?” her statement is carefully directed at both of them, which Connor can commend her for.

“Oh, I’d actually like to hear this.” Carl says from their right. He wheels himself in and next to the couch. “How someone proposes tells a lot about his character. Why don’t you tell us?” Markus visibly hesitates, and the wheels start turning in his head. North grins and sits on the couch.

“Actually, Connor loves,  _ loves _ , telling this story. So I’m gonna let him.”

Connor saw this coming. He knew it was going to happen.

He was gonna play this up  _ big _ . 

“Wow, where to begin.” Connor feigns a sigh as Markus sits himself on the arm of the couch, careful not to obscure North’s view. “Well, Markus and I…” he smirks, knowing just what to say. “We were just about to celebrate six months together. And I knew, even though it was such a short period of time, that he was just itching to ask me to marry him. And I was ready for it, too. I kept wondering just when he would finally pop the question. But he was scared, like a little kitten.” He pauses to smile sweetly over at Markus as someone laughs at his expense. “But I was so ready for him to ask, and I knew he was desperate to, but he wouldn’t. So I started leaving these little hints for him, and-.”

“Yeah, that’s not exactly how it happened.” Markus cuts in. Connor holds back a snicker.

“No?”

“Yeah, well.” He turns to face everyone. “I’d picked up on all his ‘little’ hints. This man is about as subtle as a power drill.” So, apparently two could play at this game. “No, what I was worried about, was that he’d find this little box-.”

“Oh, the little decoupage box that he made!” Connor resumes control of the story. “Where he’d taken the time to cut out pictures of the two of us.” Markus looks like he’s trying hard not to look pissed. Good. “Just, pasted all over the box. So beautiful. So I opened that beautiful little decoupage, and out popped these little heart shaped confettis. And when they cleared, there was the most gorgeous-.”

“Big, fat nothing.” Markus interrupts. “No ring.” Connor would very much so like him to stop ruining his embarrassing story. “But inside that box, underneath all that crap, was a handwritten note. An address to a hotel, with a date and time. So naturally, Connor-,”

“I thought he was seeing someone else.” there. Recover from that, Markus. “Yeah, it was a terrible time for me.” he shakes his head, sighing softly. “But I went to that hotel. I went there and I pounded on the door. But the door had already been ajar. And when I opened it fully there he was. My Markus, kneeling on a bed of rose petals, wearing a tuxedo. Your son.” Connor pauses to nod at Carl, the latter man smiling up at them. “And he was choking back soft, soft sobs. And when he held back the tears and finally caught his breath, he said to me,”

“‘Connor will you marry me?’ and he said ‘yep!’ the end. Who’s hungry?”

“Oh, Markus, that’s beautiful.” North sighs, smiling. Markus shoots an almost withering look at Connor, who just grins back in satisfaction. Markus gets up and whispers in his ear.

“Gorgeous. Think that up last night, you little shit?”

It’s ridiculously gratifying to get under his skin like this.

“Let’s see a kiss!” someone calls. Markus immediately freezes.

“No, no.” Markus waves his hand.

“Come on!”

“No, guys, really.” 

Connor would be a fool to pass this up. So, he grabs Markus by the lapels again, drags him forward and presses their lips together.

And…he’s not sure what he expected. But Markus’ lips are wonderfully warm against his own. And once he recovers from his shock, well…he’s a rather great kisser. So great, in fact, that Connor has to catch his breath when they break apart to the sounds of applause.

That…yeah. He could get used to that. His lips buzz pleasantly for the rest of the night, even as the party dies out and people head home.

 

***

 

“So, this is Markus’ old room.” Carl leads them to Markus’ childhood room at the end of the night. Again, everything is much the same as when he was last here. The band posters, the yellowing stacks of old books, the art supplies stacked in the corner. The nostalgia is rather poignant. 

“It’s a uh…” Connor clears his throat next to him. “It’s a beautiful bedroom. Lovely view…” Connor makes his way to the window and looks out, head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

“You’ll be staying in here with Markus. I’m not under any illusion that you two aren’t already-,”

“Dad.” Markus says warningly.

“Sleeping in the same bed.” Carl finishes, shit eating grin on his face. Markus sighs and rubs a hand over his shaved head.

“Right, yeah.” Connor looks over his shoulder.

“We sure…we sure love to snuggle.” he murmurs.

“Yep…” Markus averts his gaze. “We’re huge snugglers.”

Before anyone can say anything else, the sound of claws on the ground and excited yipping grabs their attention, right before a ball of fur knocks into them. Markus looks down to see a St. Bernard puppy, happily wagging its tail and jumping all over them.

“Benji, calm down.” Carl scolds fondly.

“What a cutie!” Markus bends down and picks him up, and the pup happily licks all over his face. And Connor…

Connor lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Oh, how cute!” he coos. “I had a puppy just like you when I was a kid.” He happily rubs the dogs ears. “Are you a good boy? Yes, you’re a good boy, you are!”

Evidently, Connor loves dogs. Good to know.

“Sorry, we just rescued him from the pound, and he’s still training. He’s a little excitable.”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Connor grins. “He’s precious.”

“We think so too.” Carl chuckles. “Just don’t let him outside. The eagles will snatch him.”

“Oh, don’t you listen to him. He’s just pulling your leg, yes he is.” Markus coos to the pup in his arms. Connor smiles and manages one more ear scratch before Markus hands him back over to Carl.

“Well, I’m gonna turn in for the night, it’s been a long day. Sleep well, you two.”

“You too, Mr. Manfred.” Connor replies.

“Oh, please, call me Carl. You’re marrying my son, we should probably be on a first name basis.”

“Right.” Connor smiles gently. “Sweet dreams Carl.” As soon as Carl wheels himself out of the room, Markus shutting the door behind him, Connor lets out a sigh and pulls open his suitcase.

“You good…?” Markus asks cautiously. With his back turned, it’s difficult to see Connor’s expression.

“Yeah, just…yeah, I’m fine.” he pulls out a pair of pajamas. “I’ll be right back.” He grabs a travel bag before all but scurrying to the bathroom to change. Markus, having had no time to change before the party his father had thrown, just starts setting up an impromptu sleeping area on the floor for himself. He’s just finished laying down the final blanket when the door creaks open, Connor leaning in the doorway. 

“What are you doing?” Markus looks over at him, and to be honest, wasn’t expecting to see what he sees. Connor’s hair is looking even more tousled than before, he’s practically swimming in the t-shirt he wears, his stripey pajama bottoms are definitely too long for him. He holds his toothbrush almost lazily in his hand, his head is tilted to the side.

“Um.” Markus snaps himself out of it, and looks back down at the makeshift bed. “Setting up a bed?”

“Are you sleeping on the floor…?” Connor questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Figured I would. You may be insufferable but I’m not making you do it.” Markus shrugs. “I’m not that big an asshole.” Connor rolls his eyes.

“Why don’t we just share the bed? It’s big enough that we won’t smother each other. And besides. I could see your father just kinda coming in at any given time, so. We should probably share it.” Connor shrugs. “I won’t kick you, so.” Markus stares at him.

He can’t believe he’s seriously considering this.

This is his life now.

“Yeah, alright.” without another thought or word on the matter, he picks up everything he’d placed on the ground and tosses it haphazardly back on the bed. Connor hums quietly and finishes brushing his teeth. Was Markus imagining it or did he sound…pleased?

It takes Markus a second to actually work up the courage to pull the covers back and slip into bed. Connor, however, pads back and easily lays down.

“Markus, relax. It’s not like anything’s gonna happen.” Connor has his back turned, curled in on himself. He looks oddly comfortable like this.

“Right. So you’re not gonna rip my balls off in the night?”

“Go to sleep Markus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter! [ @Kaits_Corner](https://twitter.com/Kaits_Corner)  
> Follow me on tumblr! [ @kaitscorner](https://kaitscorner.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Connor find themselves in an...awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof okay. A lot of this was just taken from the movie woops. I guess we're about halfway through now, wow.  
> Enjoy!

It’s Connor that wakes up to his phone ringing in the early morning. His mind doesn’t register it at first, only thinking of the warmth he’s wrapped in. He shifts a little, nuzzling closer to it, and hopes that maybe his phone will stop ringing and he can rest a couple moments longer. When it doesn’t, he sighs, slowly opening his eyes and blinking away the remnants of sleep. He’s not quite sure what he was expecting when he woke up, but it certainly wasn’t this.

His head rests comfortably on Markus’ chest, arms tucked close to his chest. Markus has his arms wrapped around him, almost protectively. When Connor glances up, he’s treated to the sight of the most relaxed expression Connor has ever seen on his assistant. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open. He looks serene. No crease in his brow or frown on his face. He’d hate to disturb this moment.

The incessant ringing of his phone does not stop. With a soft groan, Connor carefully pulls himself out of bed and makes his way over to the bag housing his phone and his laptop.

“Hello?” he whispers. The answering voice is choppy and Connor can’t hear a word of it. He looks down at the caller ID and tenses. Oh, shit. “Lucy? Can you hear me?”  Markus lets out a sleepy groan from behind him and he freezes, risking a glance behind him. Thankfully, the larger man stays asleep. “Hold on, Lucy, I’ve got horrible reception here.” he hurriedly grabs a jacket and jogs outside, forgoing shoes like an idiot.

“Lucy, hello?” he can kind of hear her now. And, of course, he has to pacify her about her upcoming interview. He should’ve guessed this call would be coming. Honestly, his whole mess was such horrible timing.

He’s in the middle of gently talking Lucy out of cancelling her interview, when his phone connection just cuts out.

Fantastic.

“Lucy, I-! Lucy, are you there?” He checks his phone again. “Shit.” With a sigh, he hopes he has at least enough service to send a text to Lucy, asking her to email him while he still had shoddy service.

A happy yip and a sudden wetness breaks him out of his thoughts, and he smiles down at the pup licking his foot.

“Hey, Benji. At least you’re in a good mood. Just, stop licking my foot, that’s gross.” He sighs, and suddenly wishes for a cigarette, though he’d curbed that habit when he was twenty. He could seriously use one right now, though. “Come on, pup. Let’s get inside.” He turns to walk back towards the house, lost in thought. Before he can get very far, a mass swoops by him, and he barely has enough presence of mind to duck.

_‘Holy shit! Was that…?’_

The eagle soars past him again, zeroed in on Benji.

No. No way. Without a thought, Connor takes off towards the dog, reaching out to grab him before the eagle can. Just as his hands are a hair's breadth away from his fur, sharp talons latch onto him, and the pup is lifted into the sky.

“Hey!” Connor runs after it. “Give me that dog!” he looks around at something, anything, to be able to launch at the eagle to hopefully knock Benji out of its clutches. Finding nothing that would work, he makes another stupid decision. He throws his phone.

It just barely misses, but it has the desired effect. Connor races forward, arms stretched out as the eagle lets go. Honestly, it’s a small miracle that he catches Benji, but he counts it as a blessing anyway.

The poor thing is trembling.

“Oh, poor baby.” Connor coos, petting his head. “Did that nasty eagle hurt you?” he lifts him up, face to face. “It’s okay, I won’t let it get you.” he cuddles Benji to his chest, attempting to calm the pup down.

“Wow, hi, Dog Dad.” Connor glances over at Markus and rolls his eyes.

“Dogs are better than people will ever be. Isn’t that right, Benji?” Benji licks his face in answer. “Anyway, your dad was totally right. This eagle came out of nowhere and snatched him up.” He huffs a sheepish laugh. “And I may have lost my phone when I threw it at said eagle.”

“…are you drunk?”

“No, Markus! I’m being serious! I think the poor baby got scratched, look.” Connor pulls back a bit of fur, and there is, indeed, blood.

“Holy shit. Poor puppy. It doesn’t look too bad, but. Dad and Kara were wanting to take you in to town. Shopping, sightseeing, all that good stuff. You can take Benji with and take him to the vet, just to be safe.”

“I…” Connor hesitates. Why? Why is his day like this? “I have to go on the boat again?”

“You were going to have to eventually.”

“No.” Connor shakes his head. “I’m not going.”

“Yes you are.”

“I hate shopping.”

“You’re going.”

“I hate sightseeing.”

“You’re still going.” Markus smirks. “Now give me a hug, you don’t want them to think we’re fighting.”

“No, Markus-!” but Markus grabs him by the jacket and pulls him into a hug.

“See? It’s nice.” he reaches down, and suddenly his hand is on Connor’s ass _again_. He gets a nice pat in, too. Connor purses his lips, trying hard not to think about what that does to him.

“Touch my ass again, and I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

“Noted.” Markus pulls away, and Connor smiles his sweetest smile he can muster.

“Yeah, we clear on that?”

“Completely.”

“Good.” he reaches up and pets his face for show, aware that Carl is watching them through the window. “Such a good fiancé.” he pats his face, maybe a little too hard. But hey, he had a bad morning.

 

***

 

“Mornin’, Leo.” Markus greets as he walks back into the kitchen. “Dad said you wanted to speak with me?” Leo looks up from his breakfast and nods.

“Yeah, he uh…he’s a little peeved.” Leo shrugs.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Apparently I wasn’t the most gracious of hosts last night.” An understatement. “It was a bit of a shock to find out that you’re getting married. Especially when none of us knew you were dating.” Okay, that’s fair. “But, I guess I owe you an apology.” he extends a hand over the counter, and, despite the formality of it all, Markus cautiously accepts and shakes with him.

“Accepted.”

“There is one more thing.”

Markus thinks he knows where this is going.

“I’ve done a lot of things here, Mark. Practically built an empire from the ground up. It’s hard, you know without-.”

“Yeah, without a business partner.” Markus grouses. “We’ve discussed this already, Leo.”

“Well, I want to discuss it again.” his tone is severe, but Markus is old enough now that it doesn’t faze him. “You’re my brother, and I’m not having any kids anytime soon. You’re getting married. Leave all that publishing nonsense to Connor, and come back home to help with the business.”

“And, what, leave my husband in Detroit?”

“He can manage everything from down here, can’t he?”

“That’s not the point here, Leo.”

“Then what is the point?” Leo stands. “You’ve been goofing off far too long. Quit playing around!”

“Leo.” Markus groans. “When are you going to take what I do seriously?”

“When you start acting like it!” Markus sighs and rubs his face.

“I’m sorry, Leo. I’m sorry for you. I wish your wife stayed, I wish you had kids to leave the family business to. I wish I wanted to marry someone that you approve of, but the thing is. I don’t. I’m marrying Connor. Sorry that he’s a man and you secretly find that repulsive, but that’s how it is. None of this, here in this town, is me. I know it must seem strange to you, my life in Detroit, sitting in an office, reading and making phone calls. I know it must seem strange to you that I never settled with someone like North. But I’m happy. I’m happy with my life in Detroit, and I’m happy with Connor. Why can’t you seem to grasp that?”

Wow. He hadn’t even expected that out of himself. He’s as shocked as Leo looks.

“Well…” Leo clears his throat. “If that’s what makes you happy, bro, I have nothing to say.”

“That’s a first.” Markus bites out. “You know what? Apology not accepted. Have a great day, Leo.”

Markus needs to do some intense thinking.

 

***

 

Connor doesn’t know how he ended up here, in a bar, surrounded by not only Kara and Carl, but North as well. They’d dropped Benji at the vet, gone around some shops, and suddenly, Kara and North were pulling him in here, despite his protests.

“Okay, well, Connor, I hope you’re ready for one of our greatest treasures here.”

“Huh?”

The lights dim. The music gets louder. The women in the bar start cheering, some men in the midst too.

And, a scantily clad man is on the stage suddenly.

Oh. _Oh._ Wow. What is this, an impromptu bachelor party?

“Daniel’s the only exoctic dancer on the island.” Kara shouts over the music.

“And we’re lucky to have him!” North laughs.

On the stage, Daniel tears his shirt off. Oh. Oh my.

It’s not that he’s unattractive, just, very much so not Connor’s type.

As Daniel continues to dance, the bar goes wild. Women stick dollar bills in his pants, and honestly, Connor is acutely aware as to why he’s never been to any kind of strip club.

“Daniel, over here!” Connor looks sharply over at Carl, who’s waving the dancer over. “Show this young man what he’s gonna be missing.” Oh dear _lord_. Suddenly, North is clipping one of those cheesy veils you find in Vegas into his hair, and Daniel is right in front of him, gesturing him out of his seat.

He feels ridiculous.

“No, it’s a nice gesture but-,” And then Kara is pushing him out of his seat. Singled out now, he wordlessly follows Daniel back to the stage and takes a seat in the chair in the middle. He’s _so_ ready to be anywhere else.

It’s not a lap dance, thank God, but it’s damn near close to one.

And then Daniel’s pants are gone, leaving him in nothing but what looks suspiciously close to a speedo. Connor wonders when his life came to this. All he wanted to do was stay in the US, and keep his job. What has this come to?

His discomfort must show, because his counterparts are practically wheezing with laughter at their table.

“Smack his ass!” Kara calls.

Wait, what?

“Give it to him, Connor!” North encourages. She’s laughing so hard she’s in tears.

“Oh…okay…” weakly, Connor lifts a hand and only manages a light tap, but Daniel reacts accordingly, wagging his finger with a barely repressed smile. “Can I get down now?” Finally, Carl takes pity on him and waves him back over.

He’s able to handle about five more minutes before he desperately needs some air. So he excuses himself, slips outside while everyone is distracted.

This. This is what he’s doing to remain in Detroit. He reminds himself that it’s worth it as he pulls the cheap veil off his head and sets it down. It’s almost a wonder it didn’t upset his gelled back hair. With a sigh, he tries to push back that one stubborn curl of his to no avail.

The door opens again, and Connor desperately hopes it’s another patron, someone willing to just ignore him.

“Hey, there you are.” No such luck. North leans on the deck next to him, pulls something out of her pocket, and offers him a cigarette. “You look like you could use one of these.”

“God bless you.” Connor murmurs, gratefully taking it and the lighter she’s offering. He sighs as he lights up and takes a drag. “I actually quit a few years ago, but…”

“Yeah, it’s tough under stress. I’ve been trying to quit, but, shit happens, you know?” Boy, does he ever. “The Manfreds can be overwhelming at times, I know.” she lights up her own cigarette and smiles at him.

“Yes, yeah.” Connor chuckles. “But they’re great.”

“They are, yeah.” North’s smile softens as she nods. “Little different from Detroit here, isn’t it?”

“Little bit, yeah.” Connor huffs. “You ever been?”

“Oh, no.” North chuckles. “That was more Markus’ dream than mine.”

“You guys were pretty serious, huh?” Connor takes a drag from his cigarette. He doesn’t mean to pry, but, North and Markus had been so happy to see each other, that…

“I mean. I guess.” North shrugs. “We dated in highschool, and all through college, but, honestly, we were just kids.” Oh. Well then.

“Why’d you guys call it off? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Well. We just…didn’t click, you know? We fought a lot, for a couple of years. We just didn’t…mesh. I need someone to nail my fins to the floor when I’m getting uppity, and, to a certain degree, he’s the same way. But, I dunno. He has this tendency to let people walk all over him.” That…yeah, that made a lot of sense. “And when he finally has enough, it can get ugly. And I’m the kind of person that can walk all over people if I’m not careful. And, I mean, the only thing we shared was a desire to just…get out of here, see other things. So, the night before we graduated, we just talked about it. We agreed to go our separate ways. Obviously, we stayed friends, even after he left for Detroit. He’s a great guy. Honestly, perfect for you, if you don’t mind my saying. From what I’ve seen, at least.”

Connor severely misjudged North.

“Either way.” She sighs. “You’re a lucky guy. He really is the best.”

“He is.”

And, Connor is surprised to find himself agreeing wholeheartedly.

“Well, congrats to you guys.” North stamps her cigarette out in the ashtray.

“Oh, thank you.”

Suddenly, Connor feels something like guilt coiling in his gut. He stamps it down viciously, reminding himself of his goals.

“Well, I’d better get back inside, I think Daniel’s wrapping it up.”

And then Connor is alone.

 

A couple hours later, when Carl finally decides to end Connor’s torture, they pick Benji up from the vet, bandaged up and happy as ever, and head back to the house. Connor glances up at one of the windows and is slightly surprised to see Markus in the studio, palette in hand, eyes closed, brush strokes relentless against a canvas. He can see that Markus has headphones in, iPod slipped into the back of his jeans.

“Oh, dear…” Carl murmurs.

“Everything okay?” Connor questions.

“It’s best to leave him.” Kara murmurs from next to him. “He’s upset about something.” Connor merely nods and follows Carl into the house. He sets Benji down, who happily trots over to Leo, the man lounging on the couch watching some sort of match.

“What did you do?” Carl is suddenly demanding. Connor glances down to see Carl’s suddenly steely gaze fixed on Leo.

“What do you mean?”

“Why is Markus in the studio looking ready to kill a man?”

“How should I know?”

“I’m, uh…I’m a bit tired.” Connor cuts in. “Think I’m gonna go upstairs, wash off all of Daniel’s coconut body oil.” Carl smiles softly up at him and nods. “I had a lovely day, thank you.” before the conversation can get even more awkward, he turns on his heel and heads towards the stairs.

“I just had a frank conversation with him about the business.”

“Oh, yeah, great idea Leo. Now he’ll never come home!” Connor pauses, out of sight. “I only get to see him every three years, because every time he’s home, you try to rope him into something he hates!”

Oh, yeah, no. That’s not a conversation Connor should be privy to.

And, in all honesty. It’s his fault that Markus was never able to go home. He tries not to ruminate on this as he showers. He tries to wash away all the guilt he feels. He’s making Markus stick with him for a minimum of ten years. Markus, who deserves so much better than…

Connor sighs as he turns the water off. It’s no longer for him and Markus. Markus has support. He has a family to take care of him should he lose his job. If he even did. Who knows, maybe Gavin would keep him on. It’d be someone to carry his workload for him. No, this...this is just for Connor, and he tries not to dwell on the fact that he’s being selfish as hell.

But Markus agreed to this. He’s a big boy. He can back out whenever he wants.

“Okay, towel, what did I do with my-?”

Connor forgot a towel. Sighing, he opens the door, and in runs Benji. Connor shouts, cupping a hand over his crotch to protect himself. Now is not the time to play.

“Benji, not now! Sit!” Connor scolds. Benji cocks his head to the side and whines, jumping up on Connor’s leg. “Not now, I said!” Every way he moves, Benji moves. “For God’s sake, Benji, I just need a towel.” He glances around. Hair dryer? No, no that’s mean.

Benji moves onto the rug in front of the shower, and Connor has an idea. Leaning down, he grabs the rug and flips them, quickly running out of the bathroom-

-and into a solid mass of person.

Immediately, Connor notices three things. One, Markus is underneath him. Two, Markus is sweaty and covered in paint. Three, Markus is just as naked as he is.

Connor yelps, immediately attempting to stand, grappling for the linen closet.

“Why are you naked!?” He demands.

“Why are you _wet_!?” Markus shoots back. Connor yanks a towel out, hastily wrapping it around his waist. Benji sits in the doorway, head cocked to the side in curiosity. “I don’t understand!”

“Markus, cover up for God’s sake!” Markus lunges for the linen closet as well, grabbing his own towel. “Explain yourself!”

“Explain myself!?”

“Yes, explain yourself!”

“I was just going to take a shower!”

“How did you not hear me!?”

“I was listening to music! What are you even doing home!? You just jump me out of nowhere, what the hell is that!?”

“I didn’t _mean_ to jump you!” Connor is sure he’s bright red. “Benji wanted to play, but I had to get a towel, so I ran, and I ran into you!” he rambles. “Just, whatever! Go take a shower, you stink!” Markus calms down some, holding his hands up.

“Alright, I’m going. Nice tattoo by the way.” he mutters. Absentmindedly, Connor’s hand moves over his heart, idly tracing the ink. When the door closes behind Markus, Benji sighs, laying down.

“Yeah. Me too pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry Daniel. I couldn't think of anyone else. 
> 
> Also I couldn't resist putting in Connor's tattoo. His name is one of the most common Irish names, so I gave him what I'm pretty sure is the Celtic knot for family??? He explains it in the next chapter.  
> Edit: it's come to my attention that the link for Connor's tattoo doesn't actually work. I'll try to figure something out, I'm sorry!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! [ @Kaits_Corner](https://twitter.com/Kaits_Corner)  
> Also, tumblr: [ @kaitscorner](https://kaitscorner.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tells Markus about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I found a new link for Connor's [ tattoo ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/e7/59/94e759e60a225e250ef268dd2120ebc5.jpg) and it's actually in the same place I described, at least I think so since it's a mirror image? I dunno, sometimes I can't tell my left from my right it's fine lol. So hopefully, that works. If not I promise I'll try and figure it out.
> 
> SMUT WARNING. The second half is 100% emotional porn, so, if you're not into it, when you reach the first set of "***", just skip to the end, I guess? Also it's my first time writing smut, don't @ me please I tried my best lmao

Markus lays on his back, staring at the ceiling as a fire crackles in the fireplace. Connor is in a similar position on the other side of the bed. They haven’t spoken a word to each other since the…incident earlier that day. 

In hindsight, it’s kind of hilarious.

“So… _ so _ naked.” Markus murmurs, laughing quietly to himself.

“Can we not discuss that please?” Connor sounds hoarse, absolutely embarrassed. Markus holds his hands up.

“Fine by me.”

The tension is thick enough to cut with a knife.

“So…” Connor murmurs. “What’s the deal with you and your brother?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Markus mutters. “That question is not in the binder.”

“Oh, really. I thought you were the one that said I had to learn everything about you this weekend.”

“Not about that I didn’t.”

“But if the guy asks-,”

“Not about that, Connor.” Markus supposes he should feel bad about snapping. But his relationship with Leo isn’t one he wants anybody, especially Connor, to know about.

Connor falls silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Markus can see him wringing his fingers together. He continues to fidget as the silence becomes more and more awkward.

Markus sighs, shuts his eyes. Maybe when he wakes up, all this will be forgotten. Hopefully a bad dream, and he’ll wake up, get Connor’s coffee, and do business as usual. Gavin will still have his job. Connor will have responsibly filled out all his immigration paperwork, and he won’t be threatened with deportation.

“I like crime shows.” Connor states suddenly.

“What?”

“Not like in a, wow, that’s funny, he likes that trash sort of way, I actually rather enjoy them.” Connor sighs, his eyes remained glued to the ceiling. “Um…I wanted to be a detective when I grew up. My first concert was Knights of the Black Death with my dad. I…used to play Dungeons and Dragons with my brothers. I hate having flowers around the house, cause they remind me of funerals.” Markus looks over, but Connor avoids eye contact. “Sometimes I still stay up to play video games until one in the morning. My favorite song is  _ Gasoline  _ by Halsey. Um…I read  _ Looking for Alaska _ every chance I get, it’s my favorite book. Haven’t…slept with a man in over a year and a half. And, uh…I locked myself in my office and cried after Gavin called me a robotic asshole.” Connor clears his throat, brings his left hand into view. Markus hadn’t noticed it before, but Connor’s been wearing a simple, silver band, with a tiny little diamond stuck in the middle of it. 

“The ring is- was my dad’s.” Connor explains, still not meeting his eyes. “Uh, and the…the tattoo. It’s a celtic knot, for family. I got it a couple days after Dad’s funeral when I was nineteen.”  Connor clears his throat, and there’s no mistaking the single tear that runs down his cheek, glistening in the firelight. “Uh…I had two brothers. Niles and I were fraternal twins, and Cole was our younger brother.”

“Connor…” Markus whispers. “You can stop if you don’t want to-,”

“No. No, it’s fine Markus. But thank you.” Connor finally looks over at him, attempting a weak smile. “We had a St. Bernard. His name was Sumo, and he was best boy.” he manages a weak chuckle. “Um…Niles and I were thirteen when the accident happened. Cole was only six. It…” He pauses when his voice cracks, clears his throat, tries again. “It wasn’t anybody’s fault. It was icy as hell, and our car rolled over. Niles and my mom were dead on impact, but…Cole, he uh. He needed surgery, but the surgeon…the surgeon botched it. Dad and I walked away with concussions and broken arms. Nobody knows how either of us survived. A miracle, they said, we were lucky to be alive.” Connor turns to his side to face Markus, and he can see that the former is openly crying, now. He goes with his gut instinct, reaching forward to wipe his tears away.

“Connor…” he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Dad didn’t really agree. I know he wished, every day, that the accident had taken him to. He was careful not to tell me face to face. And the thought of being on my own just, kinda terrified me. So we went on pretending that everything was fine. I’d wake up for school, find him passed out drunk in the kitchen with his gun laying next to his head.” At Markus’ shocked look, Connor merely nodded. “He used to play Russian Roulette. Most of the time, he’d be passed out with several shots left. But sometimes, I’d check the cylinder, and everything would just kinda freeze. The very next shot he would’ve taken would’ve killed him. But neither of us said anything. Neither of us said anything when I cleaned him up, when I made sure he would sleep. I don’t know I guess I should’ve told someone.” Connor grips the blanket, knuckles white.

“Connor, maybe you should-,”

“No, you probably need to know this regardless. Um…” Connor pauses, gathering his thoughts. “And it’s just a case of, one night, Dad wasn’t so lucky. I got home, and he was dead in the kitchen. I think we’d gotten Sumo put down a couple days before. So, everything just kind of happened at once.” he takes a deep breath, rubs his tears away and finally meets Markus’ eyes. “So, yeah. That’s, yeah. Um…I'm sure there's a lot more in the binder we could discuss, but that's all I can think of right now.

Gently, Markus reaches over and grabs his hand.

“Connor.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for telling me.”

“…thank you for listening.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Markus eases closer, opening his arms wide. Connor lets out his breath like he’s been holding it and scooches closer until he’s curled up into Markus. And Markus, well. Markus is just happy to hold him.

“Hey, Connor. Don’t take this the wrong way.”

“Okay…”

“You are a very, very handsome, and intelligent man.” Markus admits. He feels, rather than sees, Connor’s lips start to curl into a smile. “And honestly, the only reason you haven’t been with anyone in such a long time is probably just that nobody has the guts to approach you and your beauty.” Connor glances up at him, surprise lacing his features. “Everything you’ve been through, just…you’re incredibly strong, Connor. I want you to know that.”

“Thank you, Markus.”

 

***

 

It shouldn’t be going this far, Connor knows. He shouldn’t be leaning up, he shouldn’t be bracing his hands on Markus’ chest as their lips meet. He shouldn’t be parting his lips to allow passage for Markus’ tongue to taste and tease and explore.

Yet here he is.

He allows Markus to roll him over onto his back. He allows Markus to attach his mouth to his neck, to slide his hands up his shirt. He allows himself to let out a breathy moan as skilled, calloused hands toy with his nipples. He allows himself to pull his shirt off, and he allows Markus to place a kiss on his tattoo.

And, God, if this isn’t what he’s dreamed about for at least three years.

He lets out a sigh of Markus’ name as those sinful lips trail down his stomach, down to mouth at the ever-growing bulge in Connor’s pajama pants. He easily lifts his hips as Markus grips the waistband of both pants and boxers, gently pulling them off. It’s odd to be fully exposed, but…nice, at the same time. Intimate. Especially when Markus lifts himself up on his knees to pull his own shirt over his head.

Connor can’t help himself. Immediately, he sits up, dragging his hands down deliciously toned abs, mouthing at his chest.

“Shh, Connor.” Markus cradles the back of his head as he lays him back down. “Just let me take care of you.” and  _ God,  _ in all his thirty one years, nobody, not one single partner, had offered to let him lay back and accept pleasure. All Connor can do is nod, and lay his head back against the pillows.

“You’re so beautiful, Connor.” Markus whispers against his skin, and it shouldn’t send shivers down Connor’s spine, but it does, God, it does. 

Connor yelps when soft lips close around the head of his cock, and it’s all he can do to bite down on the heel of his hand, to quiet himself. He squeezes his eyes shut as Markus takes more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. And fuck it if Connor has never felt this good in his life. Fuck it if he’s letting out soft moans as Markus bobs his head.

The desire to have Markus inside him is sudden and intense. It’s been eighteen months, and honestly, that’s too long. He doesn’t know how to put this into words, however, and Markus just keeps on bobbing his head, hands braced on Connor’s hips as the smaller man tries hard not to buck into his mouth.

The familiar heat coiling in his belly has him grasping at the sheets.

“Markus!” he breathes. “Want…want you inside.” Markus slowly pulls off of him, mismatched eyes finding Connor’s own. His gaze is intense, and Connor can admit that it makes him shudder in anticipation.

“Are you sure, Connor?” he asks, his voice is rough and  _ God _ it sounds heavenly. All Connor can do is nod silently. “I uh, I don’t have any…”

“There’s a bottle in my travel kit.” Connor averts his eyes. He always kept a bottle of lube on his person. Call him an optimist. Or, call him a desperate man who regularly fucks himself on his fingers, chasing release.

Either way.

Markus lets out a breathless chuckle, head dropping down to rest on Connor’s stomach. “You never cease to amaze me, boss.” but he gets up anyway, returning just moments later. Connor stares at the ceiling, willing away his nerves as the familiar sound of a cap popping open, the frankly gross sounding squelch of lube being squeezed out. 

His fear melts away, however, when a slick finger probes his entrance. He wills his body to relax, even through the intrusion. But it has been a while. He can’t help but wince; Markus’ fingers happen to be much thicker than his own.

“You gonna be alright?” Markus asks, voice gentle.

“Yeah, Markus, I’ll be fine.” Connor offers a weak smile. “Just been a while.” Markus nods slowly, thrusting his finger experimentally. He slowly eases another one in, hesitating when Connor lets out a soft hiss. “K-Keep going, Markus.” Connor encourages. With another nod, Markus curls his fingers and- oh.  _ Oh. _

Connor’s back arches off the bed, eyes screwed shut. Rarely, very rarely, had he ever been stimulated in such a way. Markus sucks a bruise into his thigh, adding a third and final finger, abusing Connor’s prostate over and over again, sending shockwaves through the man’s body. 

“Markus! I-I can’t-! I need…” his hands scrabble for purchase, somewhere, anywhere.

“Shh, I’ve got you, Connor.” Markus coos, easing his fingers out. He kisses his way back up Connor’s body, and Connor can’t help the tingle it sends throughout his entire being. He wraps his arms around Markus’ shoulders, egging him on with a nod as he lubes up his own cock. “You’re sure about this, Connor?” he asks, uncertainty swimming in those captivating irises. Connor leans up to press a surprisingly chaste kiss to his mouth and nods, smiling softly at him.

“I’m sure, Markus. Please.”

And with that, Markus eases into him, and a gasp tumbles out of Connor’s mouth. Another sigh of Markus’ name as he bottoms out. Markus gives him more than enough time to adjust, foreheads resting together as they share breath. 

“Markus, please.” Connor whispers. “Move.” 

Markus sets a rather gentle pace, and while Connor would normally be peeved at being treated like glass, he finds he doesn’t mind this. And Markus is looking at him, that reverent expression that Connor never expected to have focused on him.

And when Markus angles his hips just right, thrusting into that spot once again, Connor isn’t embarrassed by the mewls that leave his mouth, doesn’t try to hide them as he normally would.

“God, Connor, look at you…” Markus peppers kisses along his face and neck, so unlike anything Connor has ever experienced. He feels tears welling up in his eyes of their own accord. He’s never been treated this way. Never had anyone to hold him gently, to reassure him in such a way. He’s never felt quite this  _ loved _ . Not in a very long time.

And somehow, that’s enough. The jolt of pleasure every time Markus hits that spot just right, the quiet whispered praise in his ear. It’s enough to send him spiralling over the edge before he even realizes he’s there, enough for him to come, cock untouched, a whisper of Markus’ name on his lips as come spurts on his stomach. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before. For all his fantasies, all his quiet nights alone, biting into his hand as he furiously fists his cock, nothing could have prepared him for this. Nothing could have compared to the feeling of Markus rocking into him, chasing his own release just moments later, spilling into Connor with a choked off groan.

They ride it out together, holding each other like their lives depend on it.

And Connor…Connor is ruined for anybody else, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like. If anyone has any tips for a cis bisexual gal writing gay porn, that'd be much appreciated. Cause oof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor reflects on who he is as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is late in the day. I definitely slept all day lol depression is fun.  
> Bit of a shorter chapter. I actually wound up kind of splitting it into two parts? Eh. Anyway, enjoy!

It’s Markus that wakes up first, the next morning. Markus, who looks down to Connor’s sleeping form, curled up on his chest. Connor’s soft, almost angelic face, calm and serene as he breathes deeply. Connor’s tousled curls fanning his face. Connor’s naked body curled up against his own.

Oh.

Oh, no.

Markus wants to kick himself. After everything Connor told him last night, he had to go ahead and screw it up. Connor agreed, yes, but he’d been in such a vulnerable state…

Markus feels sick to his stomach. This kind of shit doesn’t happen in real life! People don’t just tell you about their dead family, they don’t just tell you all their insecurities, and then fall into bed with you. That’s shitty romance novel type stuff, not the real world. He’d taken advantage of the situation, like an asshole. He’s the worst kind of person.

A soft sigh and a flutter of movement breaks him out of his thought and he looks down to see Connor’s eyes opening, blinking away sleep. He looks great like this. Sleepy soft in the morning, hiding nothing. It’s a sight Markus could get used to.

Probably shouldn’t, after what he did.

“Hi.” Connor whispers, brown eyes soft and full of warmth that Markus has never seen before.

“Hey.” He whispers back. Connor closes his eyes again, nuzzles his face into Markus’ chest, seemingly content to go back to sleep. “Listen, Connor-,”

“Morning!” Carl calls from behind the door. “Hope everyone’s decent!”

They are not. Markus scrambles to cover them both up, if only to preserve Connor’s modesty as the door swings open.

“Morning, Dad…” Markus hesitates. “And Leo…” the pair make their way into the room, obviously hiding something, going by Carl’s barely repressed grin. Connor doesn’t bother moving his head, even as Benji runs in, hopping up on the bed with some difficulty. “Look, can this wait? We just woke up.”

“Well, Dad had an idea.” Leo prompts. “And frankly, it’s pretty good.”

“I figured, hey, why wait. It may be a little selfish of me, but why don’t you guys get married here, tomorrow, while we’re all together?”

Um. What?

Connor’s head snaps up at that, as Markus just stares dumbly.

“No, no, it’s your big birthday tomorrow, Carl, I’d hate to-,”

“Connor, please. I’ve had enough birthday parties, I don’t need another one. I just want to be a part of your wedding, and if it’s gonna happen anyway, why not make it happen tomorrow?”

Connor hesitates. Markus continues to stare, uncomprehending. And then Connor, damn him, is speaking.

“I’m strangely comfortable with it.”

He’s  _ what!? _

No, oh no no. This was not how it was supposed to go! 

But…

The sooner they get married, the sooner they can get this whole mess sorted. 

So, in his haze, he finds himself agreeing. In his haze, his father and Leo are telling them not to worry about anything, that they’ll take care of everything. It’s not until they’re gone that Markus snaps out of it.

“Oh…my God…” he murmurs. “Oh my God! They’re gonna find out this is a sham. Dad’ll be absolutely crushed. Oh my God! He’s gonna die! And, Leo, what the hell was that!?”

“Markus, calm down.” Connor is sitting up now, shushing him, rubbing his arm. “They’re not gonna find out. Everything’ll be fine, Markus, I swear.” Markus tries not to dwell on how well it’s working. “Besides…it’s not like we’re going to be married forever.” Is it just him or does Connor sound vaguely disappointed? “You’ll be done with me before you know it.”

“Yeah…” Markus murmurs. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll get a quickie divorce and it’ll be alright.” He rubs his face. “It’ll be fine.” Connor smiles gently at him and gets up to change, suddenly unabashed at his lack of dress. “Hey, Connor, I’m…I’m really sorry about last night.” Connor looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s there to be sorry about?”

“I…I shouldn’t have let it get so far. I’m sorry, Connor.”

“You…” Connor hesitates in the middle of putting his shirt on. “You regret it?”

“I mean. Don’t you?” Markus looks up at him, at a loss. “I took advantage of that situation.”

“You didn’t take advantage of anything.” Connor tells him firmly. Markus wishes he could believe him. “I’m an adult, Markus, I can make my own decisions.”

“I know that, but you were…you were vulnerable, Connor. You would have agreed to anything, in that moment. Hell, you might’ve even consented if it was Gavin in that position instead of me.” ooh. No. That came out wrong. He knows it as soon as he catches a glimpse of Connor’s face, flushed red, tongue pressed against his cheek.

“Oh, so, because I talked about my feelings with you, and consented to having sex with you because I was ‘vulnerable’, as you say, that makes me easy?”

“Connor, that’s not what I said, I’m just saying-!”

“Don’t.” Connor holds his hands up. “Just…don’t, Markus.” He finishes pulling on his clothes, looking anywhere but at Markus. “I need some air.”

Markus is powerless to stop him.

 

***

 

Connor isn’t sure how far he walks. The property is huge, after all. But after thirty minutes, who knows two things. One, he is lost. Two, he could really,  _ really _ use a cigarette. So he decides to take a break, sitting down on the ground with a huff. He’s tired, he’s hungry, he’s pissed off, and he’s getting married tomorrow, to the person he’s currently pissed at.

Oh. Shit.

He’s getting married tomorrow. To Markus.

He doesn’t know why he so easily agreed. Possibly, it was Carl’s wanting to be a part of it. Connor couldn’t help but want Carl to be part of it too. He trusted the man, as implicitly as he’d always trusted his own-

No. No, he couldn’t start thinking like that. Markus had made it clear that there were no feelings to be involved. This was a business deal.  _ Just _ a business deal, nothing more. There were no kisses to be exchanged, except for show, there were no affectionate words to be spoken. So Connor could just go ahead and forget the frankly mind blowing sex they’d had just the night before. He could go ahead and forget that comforting embrace as they climaxed together.

Except he couldn’t. And he certainly couldn’t forget that Markus deserved so,  _ so  _ much better. No way could he love a man like Connor. All those things he’d said the night before…he was just being who Connor needed, in that moment. Honestly, if it was anyone taking advantage, it was Connor himself.

Something ugly and horrible crawls its way to the forefront of his mind. A thought he’d been able to push back for the last ten years, accompanied by a voice that sounds suspiciously like his mother’s.

_ Your father would be so disappointed in you.  _

He closes his eyes, grips his hands together. As much as he doesn’t want to believe it…

He knows he turned into someone his father would’ve hated. Manipulative, cold, harsh. Exactly the opposite of who he was raised to be.

“Connor?” Oh, that’s the last voice he wants to hear right now. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Markus.”

“Hey, I’m sorry-,” Connor cuts him off  by raising a hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, Markus. We’re cool. I overreacted.”

“…okay. Well, I ordered a new phone for you, after you threw your last one at that eagle and we tracked it to the bottom of the lake.”

“Ugh.”

“And it just came in. Wanna go to town and pick it up? I know you hate the boat, but…” Markus shrugs helplessly.

“Actually, I’m finding I don’t mind it too much.” Connor offers a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll go with.”

Their walk, and their boat ride is silent. Connor itches to be close to Markus, needs to be held by him again. But he keeps his distance. It’s better this way.

“Hey, Markus!” as soon as they step into the general store, Connor immediately recognizes the cashier.

“Hey Daniel.” 

Oh boy. Connor decides that now would be a good time to pretend that he’s perusing. 

“Oh, hey, Connor right?”

Well. That didn’t work.

“Oh, yeah.” Connor forces a smile. “Hey, Daniel.” the man is smiling at him, eyes positively sparkling. Shame that he has to admire someone like Connor.

“Remember this?” thankfully, when Daniel mimics his dance from the other day, he’s more clothed. His previous state of dress, or lack thereof, will be forever burned into Connor’s mind, unfortunately.

“Yes, yes, thank you Daniel.” Connor all but scurries back over to Markus, who’s placing several snack foods into a shopping bag. “What are you, like twelve?” Connor teases, eyeing all the junk food.

“Oh, yeah. Fun fact about Markus number eleven, I’m weak for junk food.”

And he certainly does not look it.

“Good to know.” Connor brushes his curls out of his face. “How much do I owe you for the phone?”

“Don’t worry about it, Connor.” He’s handing the phone over, as if it’s no big deal.

“But-!”

“No, seriously. Dad would have a conniption if he found out you tried to pay us back. ‘Consider it an early wedding gift’, or something like that.” Markus shrugs and pulls a log book from behind the counter to adjust the store’s inventory. Geez, that seems so wrong. Markus definitely isn’t the store owner type. 

“Okay…”

As soon as Connor activates the phone as they step out onto the street, he’s assaulted with several missed calls and messages.

“Good Christ.” He mutters. “Oh, geez. Lucy never got my email.”

“Yeah, the internet at the house kinda sucks, here.” Markus grabs his hand, and as he’s ignoring how nice it feels, he’s pulled towards another store. Sitka Internet Café, the sign reads. 

This has got to be interesting.

And, it is. Connor sits in front of a computer that looks like it belongs in the 90’s, as Markus busies himself at the counter.

“Okay, so when it runs out, it gives you a warning, just put in more dimes.”

“…dimes?” 

“Yep.” Markus pops the ‘p’. He goes to say something more, but when he looks outside, he seems distracted. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wha-? Markus!” but Markus is gone. Sighing, Connor busies himself with the dimes. “Okay, Connor, you can figure this out. You’re intelligent.” when he inserts the coins, he finds himself jumping at the sound of sudden beeping and static. “…dial-up. Isn’t that lovely.” he mutters to himself. As he waits for his email to load, he chances a look outside. Ah, now he knows why Markus was so distracted. He stands there, speaking with North. The two laughing and just…looking comfortable together.

…Markus deserves someone like North. Despite her protests, Connor realizes, they’re compatible. She says they never meshed but that…that was years ago. People change. North, she’s…smart, funny, badass. Beautiful, too, and kind. That is the kind of person Markus needs in his life. And, instead, Connor is depriving him of such by forcing him into this marriage.

The sooner they can get divorced and Markus can move on, the better, Connor’s infatuation be damned. He could do one selfless thing.

Though. Selfless would have been just accepting his fate and not forcing Markus into this in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor really, really, cannot swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Wow~ here we are again, I still hate myself :3  
> Okay, so, one more chapter of actual plot after this, and then a slice of life style epilogue. Things are pretty much coming to a close at this point. Soooo if anyone has any suggestions for me, I take prompts on tumblr! Of course, I'm still balls deep in my gas station AU, which is going to have to be pried from my cold dead hands, even though both Gavin and Connor are incredibly OOC. As for RK900, well, it's hard to make him OOC because he HAS NO DIALOGUE OR PERSONALITY FUCK YOU DAVID CAGE.  
> *ahem* anyway. Enjoy!

“It must be nice to see North again.” Connor prompts as they head towards the dock. He stays as far away as he’s able. He can’t afford to get close. Not getting close means not getting your heart broken- he learned that a long time ago.

“Yeah, yeah…” Markus has this soft, dopey smile on his face.

“…she looked really pretty today.”

“She did, yeah.”

“It must be nice to see each other and just kinda catch up.”

“Yeah, definitely, it’s been a long time.”

This works for them. Markus is happy and Connor is pretending he’s not heartbroken.

“Oh, there they are!” the pair whip their heads around to see North, yet again, followed closely by Kara. “Connor, Carl is looking for you.” 

“For me…?’

“Yeah.” North smiles. “He wants to show you something.” Kara runs up and grabs his hand.

“Not you, Markus. You stay.”

“Er…okay…”

Connor is pulled away by the girls, and, in his confusion, misses the tiny smile on Markus’ face.

“What are we doing…?” he asks. North and Kara pull him into what seems to be a tailor shop, closed to the public for now.

“Ah, Connor, there you are.” Carl turns to greet him. In his lap, a bundle of clothes. “Try these on for me please.” he’s handing the bundle of clothing over, and before Connor can say anything, he’s swept into a curtained dressing room, clutching the fabric.

“That suit was my own when I was about your age.” Carl is saying. Carefully, Connor starts slipping it on. The trousers are much too short, and everything else is incredibly baggy. “But don’t worry about the fit, because Kara is the best tailor in southeast Alaska.”

“Oh, stop.” Kara giggles.

Although it’s too big in certain areas, and although the trouser legs end above his ankles, it’s…it’s a very nice suit. Still a crisp white, offset by the black waistcoat and tie. Cautiously, Connor pulls back the curtain.

“Maybe a tad loose in certain areas.” He doesn’t know why he feels so sheepish. Maybe it’s because he never wanted so many people to know that he waxes his legs, yet here they are.

“And a tad short.” Kara giggles. She steps forward and starts adjusting the fit, pinning the fabric in place.

“Yeah, you’re taller than I could’ve ever hoped to be.” Carl chuckles. “And quite skinny, too. Again, don’t worry about it. Kara can get new pants whipped up like it’s nothing. She’ll just need your measurements.” Connor nods.

“Hope you’re not embarrassed to be in your underwear.” North snickers.

“Nah. I’m boujee as hell, so I’m used to it.” Connor jokes. North snickers again.

“You know…” Carl starts. “I was thinking, maybe, if you’d like, we can come your ways for the holidays this year.” 

Connor opens his mouth without thinking.

“Oh, no, Carl, I’d hate to put that stress on you. Why don’t we come down here instead?” he chuckles softly. “Must be a regular Bing Crosby kind of Christmas around here.”

“Oh…” Carl hesitates, before his face cracks into a bright smile. “Well, I would like that very much.” He says. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor catches North hiding a smile behind her hand.

The silence, for once, after landing in this town, is companionable. Not awkward at all-- for everyone else that is. It’s not until Kara has finished pinning and taking his measurements, that the weight of what Connor said really hits him. It’s all so achingly familiar, though it’s been over ten years since he’s really had a family, dysfunctional as it was towards the end of his father’s life.

“One last touch.” Carl is saying. He reaches into a box- decoupage, Connor notices with amusement, and pulls out the most dazzling pocket watch Connor has ever seen. “There.” it’s clipped onto his waist coat, and Carl is handing it to him. “It was my great grandfather’s, who passed it on to my grandfather, and so on and so forth.” Carl shrugs, placing it in Connor’s hand and closing his fingers around it when the latter doesn’t immediately take it. “And I want you to have it.” 

“Oh, no, Carl, I can’t-,” Connor knows without looking that his eyes are comically wide as he holds his hands up, but Carl is having none of that.

“Yes you can, Connor. Old coots like me love giving stuff to our kids. It makes us feel like we’ll still be part of your life, even after we’re gone.” And Connor can’t take that, he can’t take the soft look he’s being given, the soft smiles North and Kara are trying to hide. Tears that he’s been holding back for nearly twenty years since he first lost his mother and brothers, prick his eyes and he tries hard to shove them back, because if he doesn’t, he’d be opening up the floodgates. Not exactly a great way to spend the day before your wedding.

“Are you alright, Connor?” Carl is asking him in concern.

“Yeah,” Connor clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m alright, just…” with a small, albeit weak, smile, Connor leans down to give Carl a hug. “Thank you, Carl. For…everything.” Carl laughs softly, rubs his back in soothing circles.

“It’s what family does.”

And Connor knows that, he does. But he can’t help but think what a shitty addition to this family he’d be.

 

***

 

After hour one passes, Markus lounges around in the boat. He can’t figure out what the hell is taking so long. After hour two, his phone dies in the middle of his Candy Crush level. After hour three, he begins to drift off. It’s not until three and a half, nearly four hours have passed that suddenly Connor is there, shaking him awake.

“I need to get back to the house.” he’s saying. Markus nods, lets out a yawn as he stretches. 

“Sure thing.” He goes about untying the boat, doesn’t notice Connor moving towards the wheel. He nearly falls out when the boat lurches forward, and barely has enough time to hold on. “Connor, what the hell!?” he makes his way to the front to make sure that Connor doesn’t crash, holding on for dear life. “What’s going on!?”

“Nothing, I just need to get away from everyone!” Connor shouts over the motor.

“Connor-!”

“Just stop talking, please!” it’s the desperation in his voice that has Markus startled, not to mention the wild look in his eyes. 

It’s not until they’re safely (kind of) away from the dock, that Markus prompts again.

“Mind telling me what the hell is wrong!?” Nothing. Connor has a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. “Connor!” the man visibly flinches.

“I  _ forgot _ , okay!?”

“You forgot what!?”

“I forgot what it was like to have a family!” Markus falls quiet at that. “I’ve been all alone since I was nineteen, and I forgot what it was like to be loved by people, have them give you precious heirlooms, and say, ‘hey, why don’t we come visit you for the holidays?’ and I reply, ‘oh, no, why don’t we come to you instead?’, and make you breakfast, and call you family! And you have all that here! You have North, and all this great stuff, and I’m…I’m just screwing it up for you!” Markus has never heard him speak like this. He’s so used to the cocky, self-assured Connor, that he almost doesn’t believe that this is his boss, his fiancé. He almost doesn’t have the presence of mind to reply.

“You’re not screwing anything up, I agreed to this!” Markus shoots back. “You were there!”

“Your family loves you, do you know that!?” Connor looks over at him, almost in disbelief.

“I do!”

“You know that!?”

“Yes, I know that!”

“And you’re still willing to put them through this!?”

“They’re not gonna find out!”

“How do you know!?”

“Because you said so yourself!”

“Oh, my God, Markus!” Connor’s hands move from the wheel to run through his hair as he moves away, babbling loudly, yet incoherently. Gripped with panic, Markus lunges for the wheel, quickly grabbing it. “If your dad finds out he’s gonna have a heart attack, Markus!”

“It’ll be fine, Connor!” He looks back at him briefly, and when he looks back up, he realizes they’re headed straight for a buoy. “Hold on!” he turns sharply, righting their course. “I don’t think stealing a boat is a great way to express your frustration!” he keeps his eyes ahead, groaning when he gets no response. “Oh, now you’re quiet!”

“Markus!” his voice sounds much too far away. Markus whips his head around, his heart dropping when he sees Connor out there, in the water. Even if he could swim, things could get ugly if Markus doesn’t do something quick. He turns the boat around as fast as it’ll go, gesturing at the buoy he almost hit.

“Connor, grab hold of the buoy, I’ll be right there!”

Connor flails in the water, and for a brief, terrifying moment, Markus thinks he’s about to go under. Thankfully, Connor’s able to grab onto the red marker, holding on for dear life. Markus gets as close as he can, holding out his hand to him.

“Connor, give me your hand!” Connor shakes his head, entire body trembling, both from the cold and the terror he no doubt feels. “Connor, come on!” shakily, slowly, Connor reaches his hand out, gripping Markus’ like a vice. Easily, Markus yanks him back into the boat.

“What were you thinking?” he surprises himself with the gentleness in his own voice. “You could’ve been killed.” He gropes around for something to wrap around the shivering man. Markus knew he was skinny, that’s for sure but  _ geez _ , his wet clothes do nothing but accentuate the fact. 

“You t-turned the b-b-boat an-and made me f-fall in you j-jackass.” Connor attempts a weak chuckle despite all his stuttering. Markus, finding nothing else, pulls his jacket off and wraps it around Connor.

“You let go of the steering wheel, dumbass.” he replies, pulling Connor’s soaked, shivering form close to him to share body heat as he mumbles out apologies. “It’s alright, we just gotta get you warm.” he rubs Connor’s arm, almost frantically. 

“It’s okay Connor. You’re okay.”

 

***

 

Connor all but trudges up the path when they get back. God, how could he be so stupid? Not like it would be an entirely bad thing if he-

No. No, he’s not going to think that way. He’s worked hard to get where he is in life, he’s not going to throw it all away because he made some stupid decision and fell for a stupid boy with a stupidly good family.

“There you are.” Leo’s voice is the last one he wants to hear right now. “I’d like to speak with both of you, if you don’t mind.” Connor exchanges a glance with Markus before wordlessly following Leo into the barn, too tired to argue.

“What’s going on?” Markus asks. Leo simply glances around the corner, and the figure that steps out makes his blood run colder than it already is.

“Told you I’d be checking in.” Perkins says, haughty smirk plastered on his face. God, is that what Connor looked like to people?

“Leo what the hell did you do?” Markus looks more angry than shocked. Honestly, Connor can’t blame him.

“I got a phone call from Mr. Perkins here, who told me that if you’re lying about this marriage, and he strongly believes you are, that he could send you to prison.” Leo explains, arms crossed over his chest. “So I flew him up here.” Connor can’t say anything, too cold and too exhausted to care.

“Leo…”

“Fortunately for you, your brother negotiated a deal on your behalf.” if possible, Perkins’ demeanor gets even cockier. “Now, this offer is going to last for a very short time, so listen closely. You’re gonna make a statement, admitting this marriage is a sham. If you don’t, you go to prison. You tell the truth, you’re off the hook, and he,” Perkins points rather severely at Connor. “Will go back to Canada.”

Connor chances a look up at Markus. It’s his chance. He’s off the hook. He won’t go to jail, he won’t have to marry Connor, and he can go on with his life. Happy with someone better.

_ Take the deal, Markus. _ Connor silently pleads, as if somehow, Markus can suddenly read minds.  _ Take it, be happy, please. For my sake, be happy with someone else. _

“Take the deal, Markus.” Leo hisses, and Connor tries hard not to nod in agreement.

“No.” Markus’ tone is resolute, it sends a shiver down Connor’s spine.

“Don’t be stupid, Markus.” Leo warns. Markus shoots him a withering glare.

“You want a statement, Mr. Perkins?” Markus turns his intense gaze on the agent in front of them. “Here it is. I’ve been working for Connor Anderson for three years, six months ago, we started dating, we fell in love. I asked him to marry me, and he agreed. See you at the wedding, Leo.”

Connor is ushered out of the barn, too cowardly to say anything.

 

***

 

Markus has a hard time not slamming the door after him as he and Connor walk back into the bedroom. The nerve, the absolute fucking nerve of his brother. That Leo doesn’t trust him enough to make his own judgement is…well, it’s pretty normal. But Markus doesn’t have to like it.

“Are you sure about this?”

Markus startles and looks up at Connor. He looks…well, he doesn’t look good. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over, his curls look rather stringy, and Markus’ jacket is swallowing him whole. His face is twisted, a pained expression, and Markus suddenly has an urge to kiss it away.

“Not really.” he answers instead. Connor merely keeps his eyes trained on the floor.

“Markus,” he starts quietly. “I’m very appreciative of everything you’ve done for me thus far, but I think that-,”

“You’d do the same for me.” Markus interrupts. He’s not liking where this is going. He doesn’t want to hear it, not from the man he-

Before Connor can say anything else, there’s a sharp knock at the door.

“Everything alright in here?” Carl asks hesitantly as he wheels himself into the room. Markus didn’t even know he was home.

“Yeah, thanks Dad. Everything’s fine.” Markus answers, shooting him a disarming smile. “We had a little accident earlier, and Connor fell out of the boat. He’s fine, we’re just both a little shook up still.” Connor nods silently in agreement, lips stretching in a thin smile.

“I see.” Carl nods. “Well, regardless, you need to come with me, Markus. It’s tradition, you know, spending the night before the wedding apart from each other.”

“Dad, I don’t think-,”

“Come on.” Carl gestures with his head before wheeling himself back out of the room, leaving the two alone yet again. “You’ve got your whole lives to be together!” Carl calls from the hallway. Connor manages a small chuckle as he shakes his head.

“I should…” Markus clears his throat. “I should go.”

“Yeah.” Connor whispers.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” all Connor can manage is a subtle nod of his head. Ignoring the urge to go over and pull Conor in his arms, the urge to chase away and quell all his fears and anxiety, Markus leaves him alone, the door softly clicking shut behind him.

That night, he lies awake in a guest room, unable to sleep, unable to think of anything besides unruly curls, warm brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles, totally unaware that just one room over, his soon-to-be husband is crying for Markus’ fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Honestly, take a shot every time someone "visibly hesitates" in this entire fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, second to last chapter. Only the epilogue left after this. Honestly, it's been a journey. Thank you everyone for sticking with it, and for all your lovely comments!

_God_ , Connor thinks. _The whole damn town showed up_. He always imagined his wedding day would be, in a word, perfect. All the elements are there, at least. His crisp white suit is tailored to him perfectly, the barn is decorated beautifully, and, although it’s impossible for his family to be there, he’s surrounded by the family of the man he’s fallen hopelessly in love with. It all has the makings to be perfect.

Except for the anxiety rolling in his stomach, threatening to take over his entire being. Except for the guilt weighing him down. That certainly puts a damper on things. He wants this to be great, he wants this to feel good. He should be happy. He’s marrying the man of his dreams, and on top of that, he gets to stay in the US. But as he walks down the aisle, catches sight of Markus, his suit freshly pressed, looking impeccable, and he catches sight of Carl, possibly the kindest man he’d ever met in his life, all he feels is dread.

Leo looks downright pissed, and Perkins, the bastard, has this smirk on his face like he just _knows_. North is a damn vision in her dark red dress, and suddenly all Connor can think of is how it should be her in his place. Maybe then, Markus would be smiling, would be happy to be getting married, rather than wearing the all too grim look he’s giving Connor now.

“Everyone, please be seated.”

Honestly, Connor wants to be surprised that Luther is the officiant, but nothing surprises him after this weekend.

“Today, we are gathered to witness one of life’s greatest moments.” Luther, at least, has broken out of his stoic mask, a small smile gracing his features. “And to celebrate the beauty, honesty, and selflessness of Markus and Connor’s love, in front of family and friends.” Connor thinks he might be sick. There was nothing honest, nor selfless, about this, and it certainly wasn’t the beautiful, unconditional love that Markus deserves. “For it was family and friends that have taught Markus and Connor how to love. So it’s only right that-,” Connor holds up a hand. He can’t do this. He won’t. He’s not going to put Markus through this.

Because Connor loves him, he can’t marry him.

“I’m so sorry, Luther.” he mutters. “I just need to say something.”

“Connor…” Markus hisses. Connor just shakes his head at him, turning around to face everyone else. This is the only way he can repay Markus for everything he’s done for him, Connor knows.

“Uh, hey, everyone.” He clears his throat, forces a smile on his face. “I have an announcement to make. Well, more of a confession, really.”

“What are you doing?” Markus whispers. Connor finds it’d be best to ignore him.

“I’m a Canadian.” he says simply. “Which, kind of explains why I say ‘sorry’ so much.” his nervous chuckle makes a comeback as he tries to force that one stubborn curl away from his forehead. “But, my visa is expired, and I was about to be deported.” his hands shake more than they should. “So, I forced Markus here to marry me.” He refuses to meet anyone’s eyes. He doesn’t want to, after everything they did for him when he deserved it least.

“Connor, stop it.”

“See, Markus has always had this incredible work ethic, something I think he learned from his father.” he wills away the tears threatening to form. “And for three years I watched him work harder than anything. So, I knew that if I threatened his career, he’d do just about anything. So I blackmailed him into coming up here to lie to you.” Connor pointedly ignores Perkins, who’s nodding his head with a smirk. “And I thought it’d be easy to watch him do it.” Connor smiles weakly at the ground. “But, as it turns out, it’s really hard to ruin someone’s life when you realize how wonderful they are.” Connor slips, and one stupid tear forces its way down his cheek. He takes a deep breath, forcing the rest away, and wills himself to look at Carl, who, unsurprisingly, looks absolutely heartbroken.

“You have a beautiful family.” Connor tells him. “Don’t let anything come between that.” Connor turns, finally looking Markus in the eye. The taller man looks hurt, confused, _sad._ Connor knows, it’s the right decision to let him go. “I’m sorry Markus.” he pulls his father’s ring off his finger. It’s fitting that Markus should have it. “For everything.” as he pulls Markus’ hand towards him, placing the ring on his palm and curling his fingers forward, he allows himself to press a soft kiss to Markus’ cheek.

Steeling himself, he makes his way back down the aisle, barely sparing Perkins a passing glance as he tells him, in smooth monotone,

“You, meet me at the docks. You’re giving me a ride to the airport.”

It’s only after he’s left the barn that he allows himself to cry.

 

***

 

Markus has no idea how long he stands there, rooted to the spot, as the barn spiraled into subtle chaos. He stared at the spot Connor had just been standing in, softly clutching the ring in his hand, cheek buzzing where Connor had pressed his lips.

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Carl is demanding.

“Why would you lie about something like this!?” Kara is shrieking.

“Hold on!” Markus hears himself forming the words, but he doesn’t remember thinking them. “Just let me get my head on straight.”

Part of him wants to run to try and catch Connor, but all he can manage is a half walk, half stumble to the house. His legs shake as he jogs to his room, and he knows in his heart that it’s too late, but he can’t help the subtle feeling of dread when he notices that suit that Connor had looked positively dazzling in, layed out on the bed. And on top, his father’s old pocket watch. Next to it lies a familiar manuscript, a piece of paper clipped onto it with his name written in neat script.

With shaking hands, Markus yanks it out from underneath the binder clip.

 

_You were right. This book is special. I lied, because I knew it meant losing you as an assistant. I’ll make sure we buy this before I leave._

_I’m sorry, Markus. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I shouldn’t have done a lot of things, really. But what I really shouldn’t have done was let myself become the person that I am. I’m certain my family would’ve loved you, and I know they would’ve hated to see me treat you the way I have for the past three years._

_I shouldn’t have let it get as far as it did the other night. But, you were what I needed in that moment and I used you, like I always did. You deserve so much better than that. You deserve a good spouse, someone to make you happy. I couldn’t give you that, so I’m giving you your chance to find it._

_Have an amazing life, Markus. You deserve that, more than anything._

_Yours,_

_Connor._

 

Markus stares down at the note, reading and re-reading it, unbelieving.

That…absolute _prick_.

“Hey.” North’s soft voice at the doorway startles him, and he looks over to see her face etched in concern. “That was…certainly something.” She sighs, steps further into the room. “You okay?” Markus considers lying. Everything’s fine, he didn’t want to get married anyway, he-

“No.” Markus answers instead. “I just feel…you know what the problem is, North? The problem, is that this man is a gigantic pain in my ass.” North smiles gently at that. “I mean, yeah, I understand leaving. It’s a sham, the wedding- kinda stressful. But then, _then_ , he goes ahead and he leaves this note. He doesn’t even have the common fucking decency to say it to my face! For three fucking years, this…monster of a man, he’s never had anything nice to say, but then he goes ahead, and writes this shit!” Markus crumples up the note, throws it to the side.

“Markus.”

“But none of that matters because we had a deal!”

“Markus!”

“Sorry…just…he makes me a little crazy.”

“I can see that, yeah.” North chuckles. Markus focuses on getting his breathing under control. “Markus, can I just say one thing?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Don’t let him go.”

 

***

 

Connor adjusts his sunglasses. He refuses to show weakness in front of this man, which means not allowing to see how red and puffy his eyes are.

“So what happens next?” Connor asks.

“Well, now that you’re leaving willingly, this all becomes very easy. Once we get back to Detroit, you have twenty four hours to get all your affairs in order and head back to Canada.”

 

***

 

Markus rushes past his family, barely sparing them a glance.

“Markus, what’s going on?” Carl demands.

“I’ve got to talk to him.”

“Markus, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Leo attempts to grab his arm, but Markus easily shrugs out of his grip.

“Yeah, I don’t care.”

“Boys!” Carl yells. “Stop it!”

“I can’t let you do this!” Leo snaps.

“It’s a good thing I’m not asking your permission then!”

“Stop it, boys!” Carl sounds oddly strained, but Markus is focused on getting Leo off his back.

“Carl!” Kara is suddenly shrieking. “Leo, Markus!” Markus whips back around. Carl is doubled over in his chair, clutching his heart.

“Dad!” the brothers shout in unison, racing back over to him.

“Can someone get a doctor!?” Markus shouts.

They wait with bated breath until the emergency plane lands several minutes later. Carl’s wheelchair is folded up as he’s moved onto a stretcher. It’s a tight fit, but the paramedics allow Markus and Leo to ride with him.

It’s an agonizing couple of minutes, where everything is still. All three men barely breathing.

Shakily, slowly, Carl reaches up and pulls his mask off. Leo nudges Markus to get his attention.

“You two need to stop fighting…” Carl manages. “You’ll never see eye-to-eye, but you’re family.” he reaches over, and Leo and Markus simultaneously grip his hand. “Leo, promise me you’ll stand by Markus, even if you don’t agree with him.”

“I promise.” Markus hasn’t seen Leo cry since they were kids. It’s almost strange to see it now.

“Markus, promise me you’ll try harder to be a part of this family.”

“I promise Dad.”

“Well then.” Carl lays back, closes his eyes. “The Lord can take me now.”

Everything goes still. Carl doesn’t move. Leo lets out the quietest of sobs, and Markus hangs his head in defeat.

Carl’s eyes snap open.

“Huh. I guess He’s not ready for me.” shrugging, Carl pushes himself up on his arms. “I’m feeling much better. No need to take us to the hospital, son. Take us to the airport.”

What…the actual…hell!?

“Dad, what the hell are you doing, faking a heart attack!?” Leo demands.

“You’re nuts!” Markus tells him.

“Well it was the only way to get you two to shut up, and get us to the airport!”

“Mr. Manfred, we’re not authorized to take you to the airport.” the paramedic steps in.

“Young man, don’t make me call your mother!”

In the end, they head to the airport.

 

***

 

Connor curls in on himself, on the plane.

“You should’ve given up back in Detroit.” Perkins tells him. Connor wishes he’d just shut up already. “See, I’m like John Wick. I always accomplish my mission.”

Connor doesn’t even have the energy to deliver a biting retort.

 

***

 

For once, Markus is glad that their airport is so tiny. He’s glad that he knows everyone in this town. He’s not glad, however, that the plane is about to take off.

“Shit, no.” hurriedly, he dials a number he knows by heart.

“Go for Todd.”

“Todd, hey! I need you to stop that plane!”

“No can do. Sorry brother.”

“Todd, Connor’s on that plane!” Markus glares up at the window he knows Kara’s father is turned away from.

“Oh, yeah. Heard about your boyfriend bailing. Bummer.”

The plane soars past him.

“No, come on! Fuck!”

“What’s happening?” Leo asks from behind him.

“Connor was on that plane.” Carl tells him sadly. “He was going to tell him he loves him. So Connor could tell Markus he loves him too.”

“I don’t…”

“Leo, if Connor didn’t love him he wouldn’t have left.”

“I’m so lost…”

“…this is why your wife left you, Leo.”

“Dad!”

Markus stares helplessly at the plane. There’s nothing he can do, now.

“Todd, look down!” a figure appears in the window, and Todd throws an arm up.

“Oh, there you are. Sorry, Markus, there was nothing I could do!”

“It’s fine, Todd. Sorry to bother you.” Markus ends the call, sighs in defeat. It can’t just…be over. Not like this.

“I’m sorry Markus…” Leo tells him. “I didn’t know how you felt about him.”

Markus doesn’t have the strength to respond.

“It’s gonna be okay, Markus.” Carl assures. He takes Markus’ hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.

But Markus isn’t sure that it is.

 

***

 

As per usual, everyone in the office avoids Connor as he packs up his office. But nobody averts their gaze. There he is, the infamous Connor, accepting defeat. Gavin leans in the doorway of his office, smirking at him from across the way. Connor simply refuses to meet his eye. When he nearly drops a box on his feet, Gavin openly laughs at him. Everyone else scatter like rats.

He brought this on himself.

“Josh, hey.” the box is quite heavy, but Connor refuses to sacrifice his dignity as he walks over to the younger man. “I need you to send the boxes in my office to this address.” he struggles in handing over the piece of paper with his childhood address written on it, the house he was never able to just sell after it was paid off. He didn’t even rent it out. It just kinda sat there, on their street, still furnished. Like a ghost. A ghost that Connor would have to come to terms with.

“Uh…” Josh seems distracted, staring at something behind Connor. Probably some asshole making fun of him. “Sure…”

“Thank you.”

“Mr. Anderson?”

“What?” Connor doesn’t have the time for this. He huffs and turns around to look where Josh points, only to freeze right there.

“…Markus.” no, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen. “Why are you panting?” is all he can think to say.

“Because I’ve been running.”

“Oh, from Alaska?” it’s a weak attempt at normalcy.

“I need to talk to you.”

No. Connor can’t do this to him.

“Well, I don’t have time to talk, Markus. I need to catch a flight to Québec.” Connor turns around, hardening his expression as he sets the box down. He won’t show weakness, he won’t. “I need those boxes to go out today, if you could-,”

“Connor! Stop talking!” Markus shouts. Connor flinches, and the entire office goes still. Slowly, Connor allows himself to turn around. “I need you to listen.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Good.” Markus pauses to catch his breath. “Three days ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a car or poisoned.”

“Oh. That’s nice Markus.”

“Yeah, I told you to stop talking.” Connor reluctantly shuts his mouth. “But we had our little adventure up in Alaska, and things changed, Connor.” Markus holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Things changed when we kissed, when you told me about your family, about your tattoo. Things changed when we slept together that night.” despite the situation, Connor feels his cheeks heat up when Gavin lets out a particularly loud snort. “But I didn’t realize any of this until I was standing alone, when you left me at that altar.” Markus takes a step forward. “Now you can imagine my disappointment when I realized, that the man I love is about to be kicked out of the country.” another step. “So Connor, marry me. Because I want to be with you.”

It’s a tempting offer. It really is.

But it’s one Connor has to refuse.

“Trust me.” his voice is barely above a whisper. “You really don’t want to be with me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“See, the thing is, Markus,” Connor takes a second to clear his throat. “I don’t want to hurt you, and, there’s a reason I’ve been alone all this time.” he shrugs. “I’m comfortable that way. Nobody to disappoint. Nobody to screw over, or inevitably lose. So, I think it would just be easier if we were to just forget everything that happened, and I just leave.”

They’re inches apart, now.

“You’re right.” Markus says. “That would be easier.”

Connor finds it impossible to tear his eyes away from Markus’

“…I’m scared.” he admits.

“Yeah.” Markus nods. “Me too.”

So he does the obvious thing. He reaches forward, he cups Connor’s face, and pulls him into a tender kiss.

“So, is this the part of the story where you, the hero, gets his problematic love interest?” Connor whispers.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

“Oh, okay.”

Connor never wants to stop kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I briefly considered doing the interview/credit scene, but no matter how much I tried to write it, I just couldn't, like, I dunno. Words kept slipping my mind and I must've tried a dozen different styles before I just scrapped it altogether. Whoops.  
> Also. I feel like Gavin's such a dick because I killed off his soulmate before they even had a chance to meet my bad.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of our favorite husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I can't believe it's over already! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and supporting this fic! I really loved all your wonderful comments, and all the kudos! I can't thank you guys enough!  
> (Sidenote: I'm adopting you all, you're all my children now I'm not sorry)
> 
> Also, sorry this is kinda later than usual. My dad came home this afternoon after being on the road for six weeks, so I woke up a little early after work and spent the day with him :-)

-2 Years Later-

 

Connor groans, barely refrains from smashing his head into the keyboard. 

“What’s wrong?” Markus asks from across the way. The room they’re in smells weird, a mix of Markus’ paint, the ink from Connor’s assortment of pens, and the candles they both love to burn. Having a room that doubles as an office  _ and _ an art studio was a bad idea in hindsight, but they like it this way.

“Why, in God’s holy name, did I decide to write my own novel? Why am I like this, Markus?”

Markus chuckles, wipes his hand on a rag, and makes his way over, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders. Connor leans back in his chair, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Markus’ neck in response. He leans his head back, prompting him for a kiss, humming when Markus complies and gives him a chaste peck.

“It was your therapist that suggested a creative outlet. You just took it a step further.”

“So, in other words, I’m just that extra?”

“Exactly.”

Connor laughs softly, withdraws his arm and shimmies out of his husband’s hold.

“Guess it’s a good thing I have the best editor in detroit, huh?”

“Sap.” Markus teases. “I liked you better when you were an asshole.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Connor laughs. He stands, pushing his chair in as he does so.

“I mean…” Markus shrugs, grabs Connor by the hips and pulls him close. “If you wanna…”

“Ew, goodbye. I want a divorce.”

“Oof, have fun in Canada then.”

“Or you could just hold me hostage.”

“…Jesus Christ, Connor.”

“Too much?”

“Yeah. You really need to work on your dirty talk, babe.” Markus grins, leans in. and presses a kiss to his temple.

“I mean. Usually I leave that up to you.” Connor smirks. “Typically I have my mouth full, or I’m too busy screaming for you.” Markus groans at that, buries his face in the crook of Connor’s neck.

“And then you say shit like that. Geez, Connor.”

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Connor smacks his chest. Markus, in retaliation, bites down on his neck, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Markus, you’ll wake the baby.”

“Dex will forgive us, I’m sure.”

The corgi in question snuffles quietly in his sleep, paws twitching as he dreams.

“He needs his beauty rest.” Connor argues fondly. “And we need to eat something. And, I swear to God, if you make a comment about eating my ass, I will personally kick you through a window.”

“Honestly, true love is this.” Markus nips at his neck one more time before pulling away. “Did we even have anything planned for dinner?”

“Er…no?” Connor shrugs. “I was just gonna see what we have and whip something together.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Great.” Connor gives him a peck on the lips, heading towards the kitchen. “Can you check the mail please?” he calls over his shoulder. Markus shouts back his affirmative and heads to the front door as Connor opens the fridge.

He’s looking…

He’s looking…

He’s…probably going to order takeout and work on the grocery list.

“Remind me again how we’re responsible enough to be functioning adults?” Connos asks. Markus pads into the kitchen, wraps his arms around Connor’s waist as the smaller man closes the fridge doors.

“We’re not.”

“Oh, good to know. Anything exciting in the mail?”

“You could say that.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We just have to save August 3rd in our calendars.”

“What for…?”

“North and her girlfriend are engaged.”

“Shut up!” Connor gushes. “Finally!”

“I mean, right?” Markus chuckles. “Their engagement photos are beautiful.”

“Geez, I bet. Holy shit, I’m so happy for them.”

“Same.” Markus sighs.

Meanwhile, Connor opens the fridge again, as if something new will magically be there.

“Takeout?” Markus suggests.

“Takeout.”

Connor watches as his husband orders their usual from their favorite Chinese place. And, quietly, Connor swoons. It’s hard not to feel surreal, being married to Markus. This man, gorgeous, strong, amazing in every way with such a great family, is his  _ husband _ . After two years, it’s still weird to think about.

Later, as they settle down on the couch, Dex happily snuggled between them, Markus turns to Connor.

“So…about eating your ass.”

“Markus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much, you guys! Ana, you're my child now. No take-backs, even though you might be older than me? Either way.   
> See you guys again soon, I hope!

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ me: delete ur account
> 
> Follow me on my hot mess of a twitter page! @Kaits_Corner  
> And tumblr. Tumblr is a good place too. @kaitscorner


End file.
